fica comigo!
by bruna-yasha
Summary: muitas confusoes com o inu tentendo se enteder com kagome e miroku vai conseguir o q tanto quer! COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**1ºpart. Desilusões**

**Essa é minha 1º fanfiction e espero que gostem!**

**Legendas:**

"**_blábláblá"_ – pensamento dos personagens e negrito são meus comentários...**

**vamos a fanfic...**

É noite e nossos amigos e a tribo dos youkais lobos estão em uma floresta, acabaram de destruir um youkai morcego e Kouga se despedia de Kagome...

(Kouga) – até logo minha Kagome! – disse todo sedutor

(Inuyasha) – que papo é esse de "minha Kagome"? ela não é sua, lobo sarnento! – falou puxando Kagome para longe de Kouga

(Kouga) – thau para você também cara de cachorro! Depois eu volta para vê-la, senhorita Kagome!

(Kagome) – thau, Kouga!

(Inuyasha) – e você porque fica dando trela para esse lobo sarnento? Não vê que assim ele fica se achando. Sua baka!

(Kagome) – não me chama de baka! e se dou "trela" para o Kouga como você diz é porque ele é gentil e não fica me xingando como certos idiotas que eu conheço!

(Inuyasha) – quem você chamou de idiota?

(Shippou) – oras... foi você. Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha dando um coque em Shippou) – e quem pediu sua opinião, fedelho?

(Kagome) – não bate no coitado do Shippou!

(Inuyasha) – eu faço o que eu...

De repente um grito seguindo de um "TABEFT" interrompeu a briga...

(Sango) – seu monge pervertido, tarado, cachorro!

(Inuyasha) – hei... Sango, qual é o seu problema comigo?

(Kagome) – Ai ai... Inuyasha, ela ta falando com o mirok!

(Inuyasha) – há tá! Ele já passou a mão nela de novo!

(Shippou) – Ele não tem jeito!

(Kagome) – será que ele nunca vai aprender como se deve tratar uma donzela?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

mas tarde o pessoal já tinha montado acampamento e Inuyasha estava sentado longe dos outros que já estavam dormindo, menos Kagome que foi fazer companhia ao hanyou...

(Kagome) – Inuyasha! Posso sentar aqui com você?

(Inuyasha) – feh! porque você não vai atrás daquele lobo sarnento!- disse ele ainda com raiva

(Kagome) – se você vai ficar me tratando assim eu posso ir mesmo atrás do Kouga!

(Inuyasha segurando o braço de Kagome) – senta logo ai!

(Kagome sentasse) -- você ainda ta com raiva de mim?

(Inuyasha) – bah! Se quiser ficar aqui tem que ficar calada!

(Kagome) – tá bom!

Ela repousa a cabeça no ombro dele, deixando-o corado por tê-la tão perto **como se isso já não fosse comum **

(Kagome quase adormecendo) – Inuyasha! Amanhã eu quero ir para casa!

(Inuyasha) – você já querendo fugir né?

(Kagome) – vai ser rápido. Eu prometo!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Vai então!

(Kagome) – obrigada, Inuyasha!

Kagome sem se tocar dá um beijo no rosto do hanyou deixando-o mais vermelho que seu kimono de rato do fogo e depois ela se vira e dorme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

no dia seguinte Kagome voltou para sua era deixando Inuyasha mito irritado.

(mirok) – eu não entendo porque você fica aqui? Se vai ficar todo estressado era melhor ir com ela?

(Inuyasha) – e quem pediu sua opinião?

(mirok) – desculpa, mas você fica aqui morrendo de saudades dela!

(Inuyasha) – que besteira você tá falando! Não to com saudades dela! Só que toda fez que ela vai para era dela a gente perde tempo na busca pelos fragmentos!

(mirok) – tá eu vinjo que acredito!

(Inuyasha) – mas que ela tá demorando tá!

(mirok sarcástico) – humm!

(Inuyasha) – é melhor eu ir ver o que aquela baka tá fazendo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

na era atual, Kagome estava no colégio com suas amigas...

(amiga 1) – hei, Kagome! Você vem para a festa de comemoração do niver do colégio?

(Kagome) – eu venho sim! _"o Inuyasha não deve se importar se eu ficar mais um pouco aqui"_

(Houjyou) – então você vem à festa, Kagome?

(Kagome) – venho sim, Houjyou!

(Houjyou) – Kagome, então posso pegar você pra vim comigo?

(Kagome) – é... Ho... Houjyou!

(amiga 2) – pode sim. Né Kagome?

(Kagome) – é... é tudo bem!

(Houjyou) – te pego as 10. tá bom?

(Kagome) – tudo bem!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kagome chegando em casa) – mãe, sabia que hoje vai ter uma festa lá no colégio e o Ho...

(Souta interrompendo) – mana, o ...

(Kagome) – perai Souta! Eu to falando com a mamãe! Hei mãe acho que posso ficar para festa o... (surpresa) – INUYASHA!

(Inuyasha) – você vai ficar aqui essa noite?

(Kagome) – é que vai ter uma festa e eu to querendo...

(Inuyasha) – eu sabia que você iria demorar aqui, sua mentirosa!

(Kagome) – Inuyasha, já que você veio, não quer ir comigo?

(Inuyasha) – eu não sua falsa. Vou é voltar!

Inuyasha volta para sua época deixando Kagome chateada com o que aconteceu e horas depois...

(Kagome) – mãe! Acho que vou ver o Inuyasha. Ele deve estar chateado comigo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha contava ao outros porque a Kagome não voltara com ele...

(mirok) – então a Kagome não vem hoje?

(Inuyasha) – não. Aquela mentirosa! Vai ficar ... ... esse cheiro... ... é da Kikyou!

Ele se levanta e vai correndo atrás dela...

(Sango) – é incrível a capacidade que o Inuyasha tem de esquecer a Kagome quando a Kikyou aparece!

(Shippou) – eu não gosto da Kikyou!

(mirok) – a Kagome nem tá aqui mesmo!

(Kagome) – oi pessoal!

(mirok se vira assustado) – KAGOME! MAS O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

(Kagome) – nossa Mirok o que foi? Parece até que viu um fantasma!

(Mirok desconcertado) – é que o Inuyasha disse que você não vinha hoje e me pegou de surpresa!

(Kagome) – e falando nisso! Cadê o Inuyasha?

(Shippou) – ele foi atrás da...

(mirok tapando a boca do Shippou) – COMIDA! Ele foi buscar comida!

(Kagome) – eu vou procura ele...

(mirok) – NÃO, Kagome fica aqui com a gente e espera ele voltar!

(Kagome) – mirok, você tá muito estranho! Eu tô indo!

(Mirok) – eita que hoje o Inuyasha vai "sentar" muito!

(Sango) – você Também merecia uns bons tapas por tentar encobrir ele!

Kagome logo o encontra conversando com Kikyou, e essa a sentir a presença de Kagome agarra e beija o hanyou. Kagome sente seu coração apertar e seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas por causa da cena e resolveu voltar para sua casa. Em meio ao beijo se lembra do beijo que Kagome lhe deu para impedi-lo de se tornar um youkai completo **cena do 2º filme do nosso herói pra que não sabe **e afasta Kikyou dele...

(Inuyasha) – _"o beijo da Kikyou é tão frio em quanto o da Kagome é tão caloroso e doce"_

(Kikyou) – o que houve Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha) – desculpe Kikyou! Mas eu não posso fazer isso com a...

(Kikyou) – com aquela colegial idiota? Ela lhe modificou tanto assim? Fez com que deixasse de me amar?

(Inuyasha) – não é isso! É que...

(Kikyou) – eu não quero saber! Eu nem devia ter vindo aqui!

Kikyou parte deixando Inuyasha pensativo em cima de uma arvore.

"_o que realmente sinto pela Kikyou e pela Kagome? Antes meu coração acelerava com a presença da Kikyou, mas isso não acontece mais. Ele só bate forte quando a Kagome se sorrir ou adormece com a cabeça no meu ombro e passo a noite sentindo o cheiro dela..."_

horas depois Inuyasha volta para onde estão os outros...

(Shippou) – hei, Inuyasha! A Kagome não tá com você?

(Inuyasha) – que raposa idiota! Já não disse que a Kagome ficou na casa dela!

(Sango) – ela teve aqui e saiu atrás de você!

(Inuyasha) – O QUE? A KAGOME TÁ AQUI?

(Shippou) – ela não encontrou com você?

(Inuyasha) – não!

(Mirok) – ou encontrou! e você tava fazendo alguma "coisa" com a Kikyou que ela não gostou de ver e foi embora!

(Inuyasha) – eu vou falar com ela!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

era atual...

(mãe da Kagome) – você vai mesmo para essa festa?

(Kagome) – não adianta ficar aqui choramingando pelo Inuyasha. Então vou me distrair com minha amigas! Como estou?

Kagome usa um mini vestido branco que acentua suas formas e uma maquiagem bem leve.

(MK) – você está linda! Espero que aproveite a festa!

(Souta) – mana, o Houjyou está te esperando lá fora!

(Kagome) – tá certo! Thau mãe!

(MK) – Thau, querida! Divirta-se!

Inuyasha ia chegando na casa de Kagome, quando ela foi saindo tão linda naquele vestidinho branco que ele ficou sem reação, podia passar o resto da vida admirando-a, mas logo o sonho acabou quando Houjyou aparece e dá a ela um buquê de flores e saem juntos para a festa.

"_quem é aquele idiota com a Kagome? E por que deu flores para ela? Por que ela saiu com ele?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**e por enquanto é só isso**

**b-jos e thau!**

**Depois eu mando o resto! **

**Mandem reviews e me digam o que tão achando**


	2. tirando satisfações

**2º part. Tirando satisfações!**

**Essa é a segunda parte da fanfiction espero que curtam! **

**Muitas confusões e principalmente muito amor! **

**Hei obrigada migas pelas reviews espero que curtam o de agora!**

Como Inuyasha não é do tipo que fica parado com cara de taxo. Ele vai atrás de Kagome para tirar satisfações. E já na festa...

(Houjyou) – Kagome, você está linda!

(Kagome) – obrigada, Houjyou!

(Houjyou) – vamos dançar?

(Kagome) – tá certo!

a festa ocorria no pátio do colégio e de cima do prédio um certo hanyou de cabelos prateados observava Kagome dançar...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

e na era feudal ...

Shippou já dormia junto de Kaede e Sango estava fora da cabana, sentada perto da fogueira observando o céu estrelado...

(Mirok) – Sango, você não vai dormir?

(Sango) – ham... oi, Mirok! Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com aqueles dois?

(Mirok) – você ainda tem duvidas que a Kagome mandou o pobre do Inuyasha "sentar" varias vezes?

(Sango) – mais também o Inuyasha não sabe se quer a Kagome ou a Kikyou!

(Mirok) – nem todos tem a mesma sorte que eu! (ele pega a mão de Sango, deixando-a corada)

(Sango tirando sua mão da dele) – até parece que você sabe o que quer!

(Mirok) – eu sei que gosto de você! Mesmo que você não acredite!

(Sango abaixa o rosto para que ele não a veja corada) – mas você sempre dá em cima de tudo que é mu...

ela fica sem fala ao perceber que os lábios do monge estavam a centímetros de distancia dos dela e se aproximando cada vez mais até que finalmente os lábios se encontraram no tão esperado beijo doce e singelo, mas logo Sango entre abre os lábios permitindo que Mirok aprofunde o beijo e explore cada centímetro de sua boca. Por incrível que pareça Mirok conseguiu conter sua mão boba e simplesmente curtia sensação de ter sua língua enroscando na dele e abraçava forte como se fosse para impedir que ela fugisse. Sango também explorava a boca dele e curtia a sensação e acariciava lhe a nuca com seus dedos. O beijo tão esperado só cessou quando eles precisaram pegar ar e Mirok viu o rosto de Sango totalmente corado de vergonha...

(Mirok) – o que foi Sango? Eu não peguei em nenhum lugar proibido!

(Sango) – não... é... q... que... vo... cê... me beijou agora, mas amanha vai da em cima de qualquer uma que passar!

(Mirok) – ah... Sango! Se eu tiver você nenhuma outra mulher vai me importar!

(Sango se solta dos braços dele) – como assim me tiver?

(Mirok) – Sango, quer ser minha namorada?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome dançava com Houjyou e suas amigas, mas se incomodava com a sensação de estar sendo observada, até que notou um certo hanyou de kimono vermelho, que não tirava os olhos cor de âmbar de cima dela...

(Kagome surpresa) – INUYASHA!

(Houjyou) – o que você disse, Kagome?

(Kagome) – nada não! Eu tenho que ir ali e volto já!

Ela sai antes que Houjyou pudesse falar qualquer coisa e percebendo que Kagome se afastava da multidão vai atrás dela...

(Kagome) – o que você está fazendo aqui?

(Inuyasha) – eu é que te pergunto! O que você esta fazendo com esse meio vestido e se movimentando assim? (ele imita, desajeitado, os passo de Kagome)

(Kagome irritada) – seu bobo! Isso se chama dança e não tem nada de errado com meu vestido!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Tem certeza de que isso é um vestido parece roupa de baixo! _"mas que você esta linda está!" _e quem era aquele idiota que foi te pegar em casa?

(Kagome corada pelo comentário do vestido) – não te devo satisfações! Mas o que você tá fazendo aqui? Não tava tão contentinho com a Kikyou!

(Inuyasha) – V... você... me viu com a Kikyou?

(Kagome) – quer saber eu não te devo satisfações e nem você a mim!

(Inuyasha) – nisso você está certa!

(Kagome já saindo) – então se não se importa o Houjyou tá me esperando!

(Inuyasha segurando-a pelo braço) – hei! Onde você pensa que vai?

(Kagome soltando-se dele) – voltar para a festa. Oras!

(Inuyasha) – você vai é pra casa dormir que amanha a gente volta à busca pelos fragmentos!

(Kagome) – eu não vou voltar com você! Porque não pede para Kikyou ser seu radar de fragmentos!

(Inuyasha) – hei! Você quebrou a jóia e agora quer jogar a sua função nas costas da Kikyou!

Começa então a chover de principio fraca, mais logo engrossa...

(Kagome) – então é só para isso que eu sirvo?

(Inuyasha) – deixa de ser baka e vamos sair da chuva! Uma humana idiota como você é capaz de adoecer com uma chuvinha!

(Kagome furiosa) – eu não vou a lugar nenhum com um imbecil como você!

(Inuyasha) – e quem te perguntou alguma coisa?

Inuyasha põe Kagome no ombro e a carrega a força, ela reluta mesmo sabendo ser em vão, pois quando ele quer uma coisa nada pode ir contra ele. Inuyasha caminha pelo um parque e encontra uma pequena gruta para se abrigarem .

(Kagome) – eu não vou ficar aqui!

(Inuyasha de costa para ela) – ora, Kagome! Fique quieta! Você não vai sair nessa...chuva!

Inuyasha fica sem reação quando se vira e ver como a chuva a havia deixado, sua amada Kagome estava ensopada os cabelos bem aderidos ao corpo, como seu vestido que havia ficado semitransparente deixando-se perceber sua lingerie. Vendo aquela imagem a mais linda e sensual de sua vida, por incrível que pareça Inuyasha ficou mais vermelho que seu kimono...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sango ainda estava paralisada com o pedido de Mirok ...

(Mirok) – Sango... porque não me responde? Olha, eu te prometo que não vou mais dá em cima ou passar a mão em nenhuma outra mulher! Eu também prometo te respeitar e esperar que você esteja pronta para me dar meu filho. Vai ser tudo ao seu tempo! Mas responde logo! Não me deixa nessa agonia...

(Sango interrompendo-o) – Mirok... para de falar um pouco!

(Mirok) – é que eu estou ansioso pela sua resposta e se eu ficar quieto isso só vai...

(Sango põe os dedos na boca dele impedindo-o de falar) – sim!

(Mirok por baixo da mão dela) – o... q... que... v... você ... disse?

(Sango) – que sim, Mirok, eu aceito ser sua namorada!

(Mirok) – ah... Sango! Você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz!

E volta a beijá-la...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kagome) – eu não vou ficar aqui, Inuyasha!... (ele continuava hipnotizado) ... Inuyasha? O que foi?

(Inuyasha meio sonâmbulo) – na...nadinha, não!

(Kagome) – _"porque o Inuyasha está me olhando desse jeito?" _(só então ela percebe como a chuva a deixara) – AAAHHHH! INUYASHA, SENTA!

POOOWWWW

(Inuyasha) – PORQUE FEZ ISSO SUA BAKA!

(Kagome com raiva e vergonha) – PORQUE VOCÊ TAVA AI ME "SECANDO"! (ela se encolhe num canto tentando se esconder)

(Inuyasha) -- EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DESSA SUA ROUPA DEPRAVADA!

(Kagome) – SENTA!

POOOOOWWWWWW

(Inuyasha) -- HEI...PARA COM ISSO, SUA...

(Kagome) – SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

POOOWW..POOOWW...POOOWW...POOOWW... POOOWW...POOOWW...POOOWW...

(Inuyasha) -- ATÉ QUANDO VAI FICAR FAZENDO ISSO? SUA IDIOTA! (Inuyasha tira a parte de cima do seu kimono e caminha devagar em direção a Kagome)

(Kagome) – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI FAZER TIRANDO A ROUPA? SEU PEVERTIDO!(ele se aproxima dela) – SE AFASTA DE MIM, SEU TARADO! (ele se ajoelha na sua frente) – INUYASHA! SE...

(Inuyasha tapando a boca dela) – veste isso e cala a boca, baka! você vai acabar doente!

(Kagome concedi com a cabeça e pega o kimono) – obrigada! _"como pude pensar que ele tentaria alguma coisa comigo, para ele sou só um radar de fragmentos, se fosse a Kikyou..."_

(Inuyasha interrompendo os pensamentos de Kagome) – Kagome!

(Kagome) – humm...

(Inuyasha) – fique aqui. Não quero que fique doente saindo nessa chuva! Vou procurar alguma coisa que sirva para fazer uma fogueira! _"preciso sair daqui e esquecer o que vi antes que eu faça uma besteira! Meu coração tá batendo muito rápido, preciso acalmá-lo!"_

(Kagome) – tudo bem!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mirok e Sango só pararam de se beijar quando faltou o fôlego. Ela então abraçou forte o monge, e esse põe os cabelos dela que estavam soltos para um lado e começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço...

(Mirok sussurrando ao pé do ouvido) – eu te amo,Sango!

(Sango) – eu também te amo, Mirok!

Ela começou a retribuir as caricias, beijando o pescoço dele também. Mirok acariciava as costas dela primeiro por cima da blusa, mas logo foi ousado o suficiente para por as mãos por debaixo da blusa, sentindo a maciez das costas dela. Sango mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria afastar o monge dela, pois seu corpo estava tão envolvido com as caricias dele que não a responderia. Mirok começa então e desfazer as amaras da blusa dela deixando-lhe o colo de fora, ela sentia seu rosto corar, seu coração bater mais rápido e sua respiração ficar ofegante junto com a dele que agora a provocava beijando seu colo e os pequenos e rígidos seios, que pela primeira vez ele tocava sem receio de levar um tabefe. Sango já excitada pelas caricias dele, começa tirar as roupas de Mirok também, demonstrando que não esperaria mais um minuto para ser de seu amado...

(Sango ofegante e muito corada) – você não sabe quantas vez quis estar assim com você!

(Mirok) – então porque se negava a mim!

(Sango corando mais ainda) – porque você nunca chegou do jeito certo! Até agora!

(Mirok) – eu sempre fui um idiota, não é?

Sango o responde com um beijo, que o leva a debruçasse sobre ela...

(Mirok) – de hoje em diante você será a razão da minha vida...

(Sango) – e você da minha!

Ela o ajuda a despir-se e a ser despida, em quanto trocam caricias e declarações de amor eterno. Sango se entregou a Mirok em a primeira das muitas noites de amor e paixão dos dois, que sem dificuldades clímax da noite. Com os toques e caricias dadas, um ao outro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha já havia voltado e acendido a fogueira. Kagome se aquecia ao lado da mesma...

(Inuyasha) – você ainda esta com frio?

(Kagome) – não! mais você tá todo molhado, pode pegar um resfriado!

(Inuyasha) – eu não sou fraco como vocês humanos!

Mesmo assim Inuyasha tira a blusa molhada ficando a penas de calça e deixando seus músculos definidos a mostra, o que fazia Kagome não tirar os olhos do hanyou...

(Inuyasha se incomodado pelo olhar de Kagome e corando) – QUALÉ O SEU PROBLEMA, EM KAGOME? O QUE EU FIZ AGORA?

(Kagome voltando a si e corando) – hamm...o que? É ... não foi nada! (virando o rosto) Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – o que?

(Kagome) – obrigada pelo casaco!

(Inuyasha) – bah! Você já me agradeceu. E não foi nada! Não iria querer que você ficasse doente!

(Kagome corada) -- Inuyasha... você se importa comigo?

(Inuyasha virando a cara para que ela não o veja corar) – é claro! ... como iríamos atrás dos fragmentos sem você para rastreá-los!

(Kagome) – é só para isso que você me quer ? pra rastrear os fragmentos?

(Inuyasha) – e pra que mais seria? _"não escuta as merdas que eu to falando, porque não é verdade"_

(Kagome) – e a idiota aqui pensou que fosse mais que isso pra você! Que fosse pelo menos uma amiga!

(Inuyasha) – ... _"e você é mais que uma amiga, Kagome, você... você é minha vida!"_

(Kagome) – vai ficar calado ai? Pois bem, olha Inuyasha ,eu não sou um mecanismo de percepção de fragmentos! Eu tenho sentimentos e não gosto quando você me trata por coisa! E quer saber eu não vou ficar aqui com um idiota como você! (Kagome consegue controlar suas lagrimas **olha o milagre ai gente **se levanta e sai mesmo na chuva)

(Inuyasha) – hei, Kagome! Espera ai! (ele vai atrás dela e a segura pelo braço) eu falei para me esperar!

(Kagome) – eu não quero mais falar com você! Eu não quero mais ver você!

(Inuyasha) – e como fica a jóia? _"que diabos eu to falando dessa droga de jóia? Se eu quero é que ela não me deixe!"_

(Kagome) – você disse que se eu quebrei eu tenho que juntar, mais você não tem nada a ver com isso!

(Inuyasha) – sabe que eu quero a jóia para me tornar youkai completo_ "lá vou eu falando da jóia de novo porque não consigo dizer que gosto dela"_ e que você não pode ficar sozinha naquele lugar cheio de youkais!

(Kagome) –se quer a jóia se vire! E quanto a mim sei que o Kouga pode muito bem cuidar de mim!

**Gente detalhe eles esqueceram da chuva...**

(Inuyasha) – O QUE O KOUGA? VOCÊ FICARIA COM ELE?ka, você... você gosta dele? ÓÒ

(Kagome) – pelo menos ele gosta de mim! Em quanto você só me maltrata!

(Inuyasha) -- Kagome... e...eu...

ela se vira para sair, mas Inuyasha com um movimento repentino a puxa de volta e lhe tasca um beijo surpresa. Kagome até tenta impedi-lo **como se ela quisesse **mas não consegue e acaba se rendendo ao beijoque a muito era esperado. O beijo que começou doce logo se aprofundou e se tornou sensual e ardente, em baixo de toda aquela chuva, ele a prendia com força contra seu corpo enquanto sentia o gosto doce e quente dos lábios daquela que ele não tinha coragem de assumir que amava. Vasculhava a boca dela com sua língua e Kagome correspondia ao beijo pondo uma mão no rosto dele e a outra no peito. A mão do Inuyasha começa a procurar retirar o kimono que a cobria e quando o vez deixando apenas o vestidinho branco dela, ele passa a beijar e mordiscar a nuca de Kagome e sussurra em seu ouvido...

(Inuyasha) – você me deixa louco!(ele desce uma das alças do vestido dela e começa a beijar o ombro dela) eu nem falo mais coisa por coisa!

Durante a cessão de beijos e caricias a imagem de Inuyasha beijando Kikyou invade a cabeça de Kagome que acaba por empurrar Inuyasha para longe dela...

(Kagome) – _"o que estou fazendo não é de mim que ele gosta, não é a mim que ele quer e sim a lembrança da Kikyou em mim!" _

(Inuyasha) – o que foi? (ele voltava a se aproximar dela)

(Kagome) – NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM!

(Inuyasha) – HEI... O QUE EU FIZ DE ERRADO AGORA?

(Kagome) – PARA! VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO É DE MIM QUE VOCÊ GOSTA!

(Inuyasha) – do que você tá falando?

(Kagome com os olhos cheios de lagrimas) – to falando que eu não sou a Kikyou!

(Inuyasha surpreso) – o que a Kikyou tem a ver com isso?

(Kagome) – eu vi você com ela! Por favor me deixa ir embora! ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

Kagome sai correndo para bem longe dele rumo para sua casa...

(Mãe de K) -- Kagome! Querida! O Houjyou não veio lhe trazer?  
(Souta) – você tá toda molhada!

(Mãe de K) – querida o que houve?

Apesar de ter sido metralhada por de perguntas Kagome passou batida para seu quarto..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mirok e Sango estavam banhando em uma fonte térmica...

(Mirok girando Sango dentro d'água) – EU SOU O HOMEM MAIS FELIZ DO MUNDO!

(Sango) – E EU SOU A MULHER! (ela o beija) não vá esquecer do que me prometeu, Mirok! Não faça eu me arrepender dessa noite!

(Mirok) – Sangozinha, eu nunca quebrei uma promessa minha e alem do mais não vou arriscar te perder!

(Sango) – assim espero!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**e ai o que tão achando! **

**Digam ai! B-jos!**

**Não percam na próxima terão mais emoções!**

**THAU! .**


	3. cadê você?

**Oi essa é a terceira parte da fanfic. eu to adorando escreve isso **

**porque vejo o comentario de outros inufans e isso é show valeu por tarem curtindo!**

**Espero que estejam curtindo minha historia!**

**E sem mais, vamos a fanfic!**

**3ºpart. – Cadê você?**

Depois dos acontecimentos anteriores, Inuyasha não teve coragem para ir falar novamente com Kagome e então passara toda à noite em cima de uma arvore observando sua colegial pela janela, que chorou até ser vencida pelo sono. Ele sentia o coração apertado por vê-la chorar, ate que acaba por pegar no sono também. De manhã quando acorda, ele percebe que Kagome não está mais dormindo e resolve tomar coragem e entrar para falar com ela...

(Souta) – INUYASHA! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

(Inuyasha) – hei! Piralho cadê a Kagome?

(mãe de Kagome) – como assim? A Kagome foi para sua era, Inuyasha! Porque não está com ela?

(Inuyasha) – então a gente se desencontrou! Eu vou atrás dela!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Mirok) – não, Inuyasha, a senhorita Kagome não apareceu aqui! Eu acho?

(Inuyasha) – como assim "acha"? você tem que ter certeza! O que tava fazendo que não tava aqui? Monge inútil!

(Shippou) – se a Kagome não tá na casa dela, não tá com você, não tá aqui... ...BBBBBUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! EU QUERO A KAGOME!

(Inuyasha dá um coque em Shippou) – CALA A BOCA, FEDELHO IDIOTA !

(Shippou) – BBBBBBBBUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁ´! SEM A KAGOME AQUI O INUYASHA VAI ME MATAR!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

horas mais tarde...

(Mirok) – o Shippou não para de chorar! O que será que aconteceu com a Kagome?

(Inuyasha) – ela tá com raiva de mim! Porque me viu com a Kikyou!

(Mirok) – então ela só deve tá escondida! Quando a raiva passar ela volta! Ela sempre volta!

(Inuyasha) – Espero que você esteja certo! Não me perdoaria se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela!  
(Mirok) – você tá preocupado com ela, Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha corando) – é claro temos que continuar procurando os fragmentos da jóia!

(Mirok) – hum, ... sei!

(Inuyasha) – e alem do mais não podemos ficar aqui parados temos que procurar a jóia mesmo sem a Kagome, quando ela voltar ela espera a gente na casa da velhota!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

um mês depois, em um castelo feudal...

(Mirok) – não se preocupe, amanhã exorcizaremos os espíritos malignos que rondam o castelo!

(servo feudal) – obrigado, sr monge! Obrigado!

(Mirok) – agora nos deixe descansar!

(SF) – oh... sim claro!

(Inuyasha) – você é ridículo, Mirok!

(Mirok) – pelo menos vamos um belo jantar e um lugar para passar a noite!

(Shippou) – hei.. amanhã a gente volta para o vilarejo da vovó Kaede para ver se a Kagome já chegou né?

(Sango) – é sim , Shippou!

(Inuyasha) – _"toda semana a gente volta lá e nada da Kagome! Também eu tinha que ser idiota para tratá-la tão mal! Kagome ... onde você se meteu?"_

Os pensamentos de Inuyasha são interrompidos pela entrada da princesa do castelo no cômodo onde eles estavam...

(princesa) – com licença! Sr monge!

(Mirok) – AHM?

(princesa) – eu sou a princesa do castelo e meus servos me alertaram sobre o que o sr disso e me deixaram preocupada!

(Mirok) – não se preocupe, senhorita! Eu poso... (ele repara na cara de ódio de Sango)** olha que prova de fogo** ... é ... prestar atenção e se acontecer alguma coisa a gente vai estar aqui para protegê-la! Não é, Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha) – feh!

(princesa) – fico mais aliviada! Obrigada por tudo! (ela sai)

(Sango) – pensei que se ofereceria para passar a noite com ela? (disse irritada)

(Mirok) – ora, Sangozinha! Porque eu iria querer passar a noite com ela se tenho você, a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo? (os dois começam uma seqüência de selinhos e risinhos)

(Shippou corado) – eles se assumiram mesmo!

(Inuyasha irritado **pra não dizer com inveja**) – que coisa ridícula! Humanos idiotas! **Até parece que ele não queria tá do mesmo jeito com a Kagome**

(Sango) – Inuyasha, você sente muita saudade da Kagome, não é?

(Inuyasha) – E QUE AQUI TÁ FALANDO DAQUELA BAKA? POR MIM ELA NÃO PRECISAVA APARECER NUMCA MAIS! Só que a busca dos fragmentos era mais fácil com ela e ... (Inuyasha fareja o ar) ... esse cheiro é o do Narak!

(Mirok) – o que? Tem certeza?... (a essa altura Inuyasha já vai em busca de Narak) ... é ele tem!

Os outros seguem, mas quando chegam à fonte do cheiro só encontram uma marionete do youkai que havia sido destruída por Kouga.

(Kouga) – hei, cara de cachorro!

(Inuyasha) – Kouga!

(Kouga) – você também sentiu o cheiro do Narak, au-au?

(Inuyasha) –talvez eu tenha me confundido com o seu cheiro podre, lobo sarnento!

(Kouga) – o que é? Você ainda tá muito decepcionado, cara de cachorro?

(Inuyasha) – decepcionando? Com o que, lobo idiota?

De repente Kagome surgi correndo em direção a Kouga sem se dá conta da presença do hanyou...

(Kagome) – Kouga! Os fragmentos estão aqui perto!

(grupo) – KAGOME!

(Kagome se tocando da presença de todos ali) – Oi... pessoal, ... Inuyasha...

ele salta parando em frente a ela...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome!

(Kagome) – oi!

Então ele lhe dá um abraço muito apertado...

(Inuyasha) – que saudade de você! De te abraça, de te ter por perto... (ele começa a farejá-la) ... do seu cheiro...

Kouga separa os dois...

(Kouga) – larga a minha Kagome!

(Inuyasha furioso) – A KAGOME NÃO É SUA!

(Kouga) – MAS AGORA ELA TÁ COMIGO !

em quanto Souta dois rosnavam um para o outro, Shippou empurra os dois e corre para o colo da Kagome...

(Shippou) – KAGOMEEEEE!

(Kagome pega o pequenino) – oi Shippou! Que saudade!

(Shippou) – você se perdeu dá gente não foi? Eu disse que a gente tinha que ficar lá te esperando!

(Inuyasha) – é isso né? Você se perdeu da gente por isso se juntou com esse ai né? Mas agora que a gente já se encontrou...

(Mirok) – você vai continuar com a gente?

(Sango) – Kagome?

(Kagome) – na verdade... não

(Inuyasha) – O QUE? VOCÊ PREFERE ANDAR COM ESSE LOBO FEDIDO DO QUE COMIGO?

(Kouga) – essa você perdeu cachorrinho!

(Inuyasha) – PORQUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO ISSO? É PORQUE ELE É YOUKAI COMPLETO NÉ?

(Kagome) – eu só to buscando pelos fragmentos como você falou que era o meu dever!

(Inuyasha) – mas... _"essa era a desculpa pra te ter por perto!"_

(Kagome) – na verdade eu até evitei voltar no vilarejo para não encontrar você ... vocês ! mas agora que vocês já sabem... Kouga?

(Kouga) – sim, Kagomezinha!

(Kagome) – estou um mês longe de casa se importaria se...

(Kouga) – é claro que você pode ir!

(Shippou choramingando) – Kagome! Você não gosta mais de mim?

(Kagome) – é claro que eu gosto, Shippou!

(Shippou abraça Kagome) – hei amanhã a gente ia para o vilarejo! Vamos todos juntos então?

(Kagome) – se... o Inuyasha... não se importar!

(Inuyasha ignorando) – bah! Se você completar a jóia o resto não me interessa!

(Kagome) – é! Eu sei disso!

Então Kagome e Kouga se juntaram ao grupo rumo ao vilarejo, depois do Mirok vingir que exorcizava o castelo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(kaede) – você tem certeza do que esta fazendo menina?

(Kagome) – eu sei que posso confiar no Kouga!

(Kaede) – mas para ter certeza... (ela caminha em direção a Inuyasha)

(Inuyasha) – O QUE VOCÊ QUER, VELHOTA?

(Kaede) – eu só vou tirar o koto dama! **gente é assim que se escreve isso **você não precisa mais ficar com ele já que Kagome não vai mais ficar com você! Então vamos dá-lo ao Kouga!

(Inuyasha) – O QUE? DE JEITO NENHUM! O KOTO DAMA É MEEEEEUUUUUUUU!

(Kaede) – não seja bobo Inuyasha, a Kagome pode precisar dele!

(Inuyasha segurando o colar para que não o tirem) – SAIIIII! É MEU! É MEU! É MEU! E NÃO VOU DÁ-LO PARA O LOBO SARNENTO! E SE TENTAR TIRAR DE MIM! EU MATO VOCÊ! ENTÃO SAI DAQUI!

(Kaede) – ora Inuyasha deixe de ser criança e me deixe tirar o colar!

Inuyasha só se sentou de costa, segurando o colar e dizendo que não com a cabeça

(Inuyasha) – _"não vou entregar você para ele, Kagome" _**ele age como se entregando o colar estivesse abrindo mão da Kagome**

(Kagome) – tudo bem, senhora Kaede! Se que não vou precisar dele!

(Kaede) – esse cabeça dura!

Então eles saíram e encontraram Kouga e Shippou conversando...

(Shippou) – então você não se importa se eu ficar com a Kagome!

(Kouga fazendo cafuné no raposinho) – pelo contrario! Eu ia adorar que você ficar-se com a gente! Afinal você não é como se fosse filho adotivo da Kagome!

(Shippou) – sou sim!

(Kouga) – então eu vou ser como seu pai adotivo...

(Inuyasha mais furioso que nunca) – O QUE? VOCÊ NÃO VAI SER NADA DO SHIPPOU, OUVIU BEM? NNNNNNNAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDAAAAAA! E VOCÊ, SHIPPOU, VAI FICAR AQUI. AAAAAAAQQQQUUUUUIIIII!

Então Inuyasha saiu rumo a árvore sagrada, soltando fogo pelas ventas...

(Shippou assustado) – o que deu nele?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome foi e voltou rapidamente para continuar a busca com Kouga. E antes de partir com o youkai lobo...

(Shippou) – Inuyasha você não se importa se eu for com a Kagome?

(Inuyasha) – feh... se você quer ir com eles vai! Eu não preciso de um fedelho idiota como você! Alias eu não preciso de ninguém! Porque precisaria de humanos fracotes atrás de mim! (e sai pulando pelas árvores)

(Sango) -- ele dize da boca pra fora. Ele vai sentir sua falta!

(Kagome) – Sango... depois de amanhã é lua nova. Não deixa o Inuyasha se meter em confusão. Não o deixe sozinho e obriguem-no a se esconder!

(Mirok) – a gente vai fazer o possível, mas sabe como ele é, né?

(Sango) – vamos fazer o possível!

(Kagome) – Obrigada!

(Shippou) – eu vou ficar com a Kagome!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

e no dia da lua nova, ao pôr-do-sol ...

(Inuyasha) – já falei que não vou me esconder!

(Mirok) – mas Inuyasha, daqui a pouco você vai se tornar humano!

(Sango) – se a Kagome tivesse aqui ela não deixaria você andar por ai hoje!

(Inuyasha) – MAS ELA NÃO TÁ AQUI!

(Mirok) – ela pediu para a gente cuidar de você!

(Inuyasha) – eu não preciso que cuidem de mim! Porque não vão se agarrar e me deixam em paz!

Ele caminha floresta adentro e Mirok e Sango vão atrás.

(Mirok) – nossa como ele é teimoso!

Sango concorda com a cabeça.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

E não muito longe dali. Kagome olhava o pôr-do-sol ...

(Kagome) – _"Inuyasha... espero que você esteja em segurança! Me desculpe por não ficar com você!" – _hamm... (Kagome sente a presença de um fragmento)

(Shippou) – você disse alguma coisa Kagome?

(Kagome) – Kouga! Eu senti a presença de um fragmento. Fraca, mas um fragmento. Deve estar um pouco longe daqui!

(Kouga pegando Kagome e Shippou) – então vamos! (e saíram em um redemoinho de Kouga)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Mirok) – hei, Inuyasha! Espera a gente!

(Inuyasha) – eu não vou esperar por ning...

Inuyasha é interrompido pela aparição de um youkai aranha... o mesmo youkai que contem o fragmento que Kagome sentiu...

(youkai) – COMIDA! **eu não tive outra idéia :-p**

(Inuyasha) – QUE MONSTRENGO RIDICULO É ESSE!

(Mirok) – Inuyasha, você está sem poderes! Se afaste que eu e a Sango cuidamos disso! Não é Sango? ... Sango?

Ele se vira e ver que Sango esta caída no chão.

(Mirok) – AAAAAHHHHHH! SANGO!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**e ai que tal gostaram logo tem mais! B-jos e mandem reviews! to tentando postar uma parte por dia. sera que eu consigo? torsam por mim!**

**. kissus!**


	4. Por favor ajudeo!

**Olha ai! A 4º parte da fic!**

**Por favor ajude-o!**

Mirok corre para junto de Sango **você lembram da parte anterior né? **e Inuyasha mesmo sem sus poderes parte para cima do youkai...

(Inuyasha) – COISA RIDICULA! VOCÊ MORRE MESMO QUE EU ESTEJA SEM MEUS PODERES!

(Mirok) – INUYASHA! VOLTE AQUI!

Sem seus poderes Inuyasha não pode fazer muito antes de ser atacado e cair...

(Inuyasha sem poder se mover) – _"que droga. Sem meus poderes sou só um humano inútil!"_

(Mirok) – INUYASHA! ...(tentando acordar Sango)... ai,ai Sangozinha acorda! _"mais que droga o que eu vou fazer? Tenho que ajudar o Inuyasha, mas não posso deixar a Sango sozinha! E se usar o buraco do vento posso acabar sugando Inuyasha junto!"_

A aranha começa a envolver Inuyasha, que estar ferido nas costelas, em uma teia. É quando Kouga e os outros chegam...

(Mirok) – Kagome! Kouga! Graça a Buda vocês chegaram! O Inuyasha...

(Kagome) – INUYASHA!

(Kouga) – que cachorro idiota! Não sabe que nesse dia ele vira um fracote!

(Inuyasha para Kagome) – KAGOME! SAI JÁ DAQUI, SUA BAKA!

(Kagome) – Kouga, ajude-o!

(Kouga) – quer que eu salve o cara de cachorro?

(Kagome) – ele já o salvou varias vezes!

(Inuyasha) – EU NÃO QUERO SER SALVO PELO LOBO SARNENTO!

(Kouga) – você ouviu o vira lata! E não vou salvar meu rival!

(Kagome) – mas Kouga!

(Kouga) – porque vou salvá-lo e correr o risco que você volte com ele!

(Kagome) – como assim "volte"?

(Shippou) – vocês podem parar de discuti e ajudar o INUYASHA!

(Mirok) – eu concordo com o Shippou!

(Kagome) – você vai ou não ajudá-lo?

(Kouga) – nunca!

(Kagome) – pois bem...

Kagome pega uma de suas flechas purificadoras e atira. A flecha quase acerta Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha) – VOCÊ QUER ME SALVAR OU AJUDAR A MATAR!

(Kagome) – _"esta muito longe, posso errar e acabar acertando o Inuyasha. Tenho que chegar mais perto." _

Kagome corre rumo ao youkai...

(Kagome) – INUYASHA! EU VOU TIRÁ-LO DAÍ!

(Inuyasha) – NÃO! FIQUE LONGE, SUA IDIOTA!

(Kouga) – KAGOME! VOLTE!

Chegando mais perto Kagome atira outra flecha que rompe a teia que prendia Inuyasha a aranha fazendo-o cair, mesmo ele continuando amarrado e Kagome corre para tentar soltá-lo...

(Inuyasha) **apesar das palavras ele está com um tom de voz doce, viu** – sua imbecil! O que pensa que tá fazendo?

(Kagome tentando soltar Inuyasha) – ajudando você!

(Inuyasha) – BAH! Você podia ter se machucado!

Sem que Kagome ou Inuyasha percebesse a aranha partiu para cima deles e quando Inuyasha percebe...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome! Saia rápido daqui!

(Kagome) – não posso deixá-lo aqui!

(Kouga pulando para destruir o youkai) – MORRA!

A aranha é destruída e finalmente Sango acorda...

(Mirok) – SANGO! Graças a Buda!

(Sango) – o que aconteceu?

(Shippou) – iiiiii... aconteceu tanta coisa!

(Kouga) – você é louca Kagome? O que estava pensando?

(Kagome) – o Inuyasha precisava de ajuda!

(Inuyasha) – FEH!

Kagome solta Inuyasha do casulo de teias e vê que ele esta ferido...

(Kagome preocupada) – você esta machucado!

(Inuyasha) – bah! Não foi nada!

(Kagome em tom de bronca) – porque você não se escondeu em um lugar seguro como sempre?

(Inuyasha) – bah! O que te importa!

(Kouga enciumado pela preocupação de Kagome com Inuyasha) – Kagome, vamos embora!

(Kagome) – Kouga, espere um pouco Inuyasha está ferido!

Kagome vai abrir o kimono dele para tratar da ferida, mas Inuyasha não deixa...

(Inuyasha) – feh! Se vai embora, vá logo! (ele se levanta juntando todas as suas forças) não preciso da ajuda de ninguém!

(Kouga) – você o ouviu! Vamos embora!

(Kagome) – tem certeza de que esta bem?

(Inuyasha) – claro que tenho! **mentira **_"não quero que você fique e depois vá embora de novo!" _– adeus, Kagome!

Kagome se levanta e vai saindo com Kouga. Mais Inuyasha tenta andar para o lado contrario mais a dor da ferida é tanta que ele cai.

(Kagome) – INUYASHA! (ela tenta correr para acudi-lo mas Kouga a segura pelo o braço)

(Kouga) – Kagome, não percebe que ele não a quer por perto?

(Kagome) – mais Kouga...

(Kouga) – vamos embora agora! Mirok e Sango cuidam do idiota ai!

(Sango já recuperada) – pode ir Kagome!

(Mirok) – a gente cuida dele!

(Kagome) – _"mas eu não quero ir" _Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – vá embora logo!

(Kouga) – ou você vem comigo agora, ou fica ai!

(Kagome) – Kouga... desculpa! Mas eu vou ficar!

Ela se solta e vai ajudar Inuyasha, que precisa se segurar para se manter serio e não demonstrar que esta feliz por ela ficar.

(Shippou) – OOOBBBBAAAA! VAMOS VOLTAR PARA O INUYASHA!

(Kouga) – Kagome! Sabe que quando quiser voltar a andar comigo será bem vinda!

(Kagome) – obrigada Kouga! Depois eu procuro você é só o tempo do Inuyasha se curar...

(Inuyasha) – O QUE? SE FOR ASSIM NÃO PRECISA FICAR, NÃO! (se levantando de novo apesar da dor) VÁ LOGO EMBORA COM O LOBO FEDIDO! KA...

Dessa fez a dor é muito maior e Inuyasha cai desacordado...

(Kouga) – depois a gente se ver, senhorita Kagome!

(Kagome) – até mais Kouga!

Kouga parte em seu pé de vento. Em quanto Kagome e os outros sobem na Kirara **ele teve o tempo todo por ai mas só tá aparecendo agora **e voltam para o vilarejo da Kaede que não estava muito longe...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**eu sei que essa parte foi pequena mais eu tô morrendo de dor de cabeça e de sono eu vou postar essa e se der amanhã posto outra! Thau inufans! . **


	5. Chapter 5

**5ºparte- voltando ao vilarejo!**

**Esse cap. Vai ser meio monótono mais tenham saco e leiam!**

**Romance! **

De volta ao vilarejo, na cabana de kaede. Todos conversavam perto de uma fogueira menos Kagome que cuidava do Inuyasha dentro da cabana, este que permanecia desacordado.

Kagome tira a parte de cima do kimono de Inuyasha e quando toca o ferimento faz com que ele acorde de repente e segure a mão dela com força...

(Kagome) – sou eu Inuyasha! Kagome!

(Inuyasha) – Kagome? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Pensei que fosse com ...

Kagome põe os dedos delicadamente nos lábios dele fazendo-o se calar e corar...

(Kagome) – você tem um corte aqui! (ela observa a reação assustada de Inuyasha) eu fique para cuidar de você! Não devia ser envolver em brigas na lua nova! Devia ter se escondido como sempre fazia quando estavam comigo! Porque não fez isso Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha virando a cara) – feh! .. se me escondia é porque sem minhas forças ao podia defender uma humana idiota como você!

(Kagome) – ta vendo é por isso que eu resolvi ir com o Kouga! Porque cansei da forma que você me trata! (terminado de fazer o curativo) pronto! Ainda tá doendo muito, seu mal educado?

(Inuyasha) – eu to bem! Obrigado, Kagome!

(Kagome) – apesar de suas grosserias, eu me importo com você Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – K... Kagome?

(Kagome) – o que foi?

(Inuyasha) – v... você... me dá... co... lo?

(Kagome) – tudo bem Inuyasha!

Ele põe a cabeça no colo dela e Kagome acaricia os cabelos do hanyou...

(Inuyasha bem baixinho mais ainda sim Kagome pode ouvir) -- eu senti tanta a sua falta... achei que ia morrer...

(Kagome) – o que você disse Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha) – eu não disse nada!

(Kagome) – disse sim!

(Inuyasha) – disse não!

(Kagome) – humm... eu também senti sua falta! Bobão!

(Inuyasha) – heeiii, Kagome, foi você que me deixou!

(Kagome) – e o que foi que você tinha dito mesmo? **olha a jogada pra ver se ele cai .**

(Inuyasha) – eu disse que quase... HHEEII... você tá querendo me enrolar!

(Kagome) – tá bom!não vou perguntar mais nada!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

E lá fora...

(kaede) – e então Sango o que você sentiu?

(Sango) – eu não sei, me senti mal o mundo giro rápido de mais e eu apaguei!

(Mirok) – tá vendo senhora Kaede! Tenho certeza que foi um veneno daquele youkai aranha!

(Shippou) – será que foi isso? Ó.Ò

(Kaede) – Sango, eu posso falar com você em particular?

(Sango) – Claro!

(Mirok) – por favor não mintam para mim! Eu quero saber se a Sango tiver sido envenenada!

(kaede) – depois ela fala com você, Mirok!

As duas saem para conversar...

(Sango) – pronto diga, senhora! O que queria?

(Kaede) – Sango, você e o Mirok tiveram alguma "coisa" nesse namoro?

(Sango ultra corada) – como assim?

(Kaede) – ora, Sango! Você sabe do que estou falando! Porque isso que você diz ter sentido parece sintoma de gravidez!

(Sango assustada) – O QUE?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

desde aquele momento Inuyasha e Kagome haviam ficado em total silencio até que...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome?

(Kagome) – o que você quer?

(Inuyasha) – eu ... q... que ... ro...

Inuyasha não fala mais nada simplesmente segura o queixo dela fazendo que Kagome abaixe o rosto e ele então a beija. Um beijo doce e apaixonado...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Mirok) – O QUE?

(Shippou) – calma Mirok!

(Mirok saltitando) – UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Kaede) – eu sabia que ele iria ficar contente!

(Sango) – é!

(Mirok) – hei, eu tenho que contar para a senhorita Kagome e para o Inuyasha!

(Sango) – hei Mirok espere os dois precisam...

(Mirok) – KAGOME! INUYASHA!

(Sango) -- ... conversar! ¬¬

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha Souta soltou Kagome para que ela pudesse respirar...

(Kagome corada) – por...que ...fez ...isso?

(Inuyasha também corado) – por ... que ... ORA, KAGOME! POR...

Mirok entra com tudo na cabana e percebe o "clima" que foi cortado por sua entrada repentina **o Mirok até que gritou por eles mas com a distração que eles tinha nem a super, ultra adição do Inuyasha percebeu ¬¬ **

(Mirok) – hehehe... estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

(Inuyasha zangado) -- O QUE VOCÊ QUER MONGE IDIOTA!

(Mirok) – é que eu tenho uma noticia!

(Kagome corada) – que noticia, Mirok?

(Mirok) – É QUE EU FINALMENTE... VVOOOUU SSSSSEEEEERRRRR PPPPPPPAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!

(Kagome E Inuyasha) – O QUE?

(Mirok) – eu vou ser pai!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Não acredito que a Sango fez uma besteira dessa!

(Mirok irritado) – POR QUE BESTEI! TER UM FILHO MEU NÃO É BESTEIRA!

(Inuyasha) – É BESTEIRA, SIM SENHOR! UM MONGE IDIOTA E PEVERTIDO COMO VOCÊ!

(Mirok) – PIOR É KAGOME QUE GOSTA DE MEIO YOUKAI GROSSO E MAL EDUCADO, FEITO VOCÊ!

(Inuyasha corado e com muita raiva) – O QUE? REPETE SE VOCÊ FOR HOMEM!

(Mirok) – EU SOU HOMEM COM CERTEZA, SEU VIRA LATA!

(Inuyasha) – MIROK. É LAMENTAVEL MAS SEU FILHO VAI FICAR ORFÃO!

(Mirok) – HAHAHAHA! VOCÊ ESTA SEM SEUS PODERES IDIOTA!

É quando saem os primeiros raios de sol e os poderes Inuyasha voltam...

(Inuyasha sendo sarcástico) -- OLHA SÓ QUE VOLTOU!

(Mirok) – Inuyasha você sabe que é meu melhor amigo!

(Inuyasha) – DAINDA AGORA EU ERA O VIRA LATA! (ele pula em cima de Mirok)

(Kagome) – INUYASHA! SENTA!

POW

(Mirok) -- hhahahhahahahah

(Inuyasha) – MAS QUE DROGA! VOCÊ JÁ COMEÇOU COM ISSO! QUER QUE MINHA FERIDA AUMENTE!

POW

Sango havia tacado seu osso voador na cabeça de Mirok ...

(Mirok) – e você porque fez isso!

(Sango) – por você ser um bobão!

(Shippou) – é isso tá voltando ao normal!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

três dias depois...

(Kagome) – Inuyasha! Tá na hora de troca os curativos!

(Inuyasha indo embora) – feh! Eu já estou bem não preciso mais que troque os curativos!

(Shippou) – então Kagome! Agora que o Inuyasha já ficou bom a gente vai voltar pro Kouga?

Então Inuyasha põe a mão sobre o ferimento e começa a fingir que esta sentindo dor. E Kagome vai ajudá-lo

(Shippou) – ué? ele não tava bem?

(Inuyasha) – CALA A BOCA PIRRALHO!

(Shippou) – _"ele tá fazendo charme"_

no mesmo dia de noite...

(Shippou) – sabe? eu sinto falta do Kouga!

Inuyasha olha com cara de vou te matar para Shippou que começa a irritá-lo...

(Shippou) – ele era legal, não me batia e tratava a Kagome muito bem! Né Kagome?

(Sango mudando de assunto) – hei vocês viram o tempo tá mudando!

(Kaede) – está chegando o período de chuva! Acho que amanhã começa a cair!

Então no mesmo instante começa a cair...

(Kaede) – ou comece agora!

(Mirok) – Inuyasha! Acho bom esquecer essa historia de caçar fragmentos nessa chuva não vai rolar! porque a mãe do meu filho não vai sair por ai caçando youkais muito menos correndo o risco de gripar. Isso de jeito nenhum!

(Inuyasha) – e você quer ficar nove messes aqui?

(Mirok) – não, mas na chuva não vai ser legal nem pra Sango e nem pra Kagome podem ficar doentes!

(Inuyasha) – nisso você tem razão!

(Kagome) – já que não vamos atrás de fragmentos por um tempo. Acho que vou para casa por uns dias!

(Inuyasha) – O QUE?

(Kagome) – vou arrumar minhas coisas!

Kagome entra e Inuyasha vai atrás **eles tavam tipo num terraço **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**oi pó hoje é só na próxima eu acho que a Kagome e o Inuyasha se acertam! Até...**


	6. era atual!

**6º part. Era atual.**

**Oi valeu mexmo pelas reviews!**

(Inuyasha) – você vai mesmo para sua casa?

(Kagome) – eu vou! Pelo jeito essa chuva vai durar dias, e não vamos sair para procurar os fragmentos. Vamos?

(Inuyasha) – não! ¬¬

(Kagome) – e então o que é que tem de mais! Vai ser só alguns dias! O que vou fazer aqui nessa chu...

Inuyasha a interrompe com um beijo que a pega de surpresa, um beijo que começa doce, mas logo esquenta e ...

(Shippou) – HEI... Kagome...ÓÒ

(Mirok) – hei... Shippou você atrapalhou os pombinhos!

(Inuyasha) – SEUS IDIOTAS NÃO ESTAVAMOS FAZENDO NADA!

(Mirok) – Shippou você acredita nisso?

Shippou faz que não com a cabeça.

(Mirok) – ainda bem que a gente chegou antes deles começarem a fazer alguma "coisa"!

(Inuyasha rosnando) – GRRRR!

(Sango) – Mirok, para de encher o saco do Inuyasha!

(Mirok) – do jeito que esse dois vão nosso filho vai ter logo um coleginha pra brincar!

Kagome e Inuyasha ficam corados e

(Sango) – Mirok! Para se não vou bater em você!

(Mirok) – hahahaha!

POW e Sango bateu no monge...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

e um pouco mais tarde ...

(Kagome) – eu já vou!

(Inuyasha) –BAH! E quem se importa!

(Sango) – eu vou com você até o poço!

(Mirok) – tá chovendo Sango. Porque o Inuyasha não leva ela!

Kagome cora.

(Inuyasha) – porque eu?

(Mirok) – ora é você que tem interesse de ficar a sós com el...

(Sango antes que Kagome corasse mais e Inuyasha reagisse à provocação do Mirok) – eu vou porque quero falar com a Kagome a sós! E você não vai me impedir Mirok!

E as duas saem rumo ao poço...

(Sango) – e então Kagome? Você e o Inuyasha já se acertaram?

(Kagome corada) – porque você tá perguntando isso?

(Sango) – Kagome, eu sei e você sabe que eu sei que você gosta dele! E então tão ou não namorando?

(Kagome) – na verdade... ele e eu não conversamos ainda!

(Sango) – eu imaginava com o Mirok e o Shippou por perto! esses dois sempre aparecem nos momentos inadequados!

(Kagome) – bem chegamos!

(Sango) – Kagome, escuta um conselho, vocês precisam conversar em um local que ninguém os interrompam!

(Kagome) – talvez você tenha razão! Mas agora eu tenho que ir! Thau, Sango!

(Sango) – thau! E pensa no que eu dize, tá!

(Kagome) – vou pensar!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

no tempo atual, onde também chuvia...

(Kagome) – mas que?

(MK) – mas querida entenda!

(Kagome) – poxa vida eu passo tanto tempo longe e agora que vou poder ficar uns dias aqui!

(Souta) – vem com a gente mana!

(Kagome) – se eu for e você demorarem e o Inuyasha vier me procurar ele até me mata!

(vô da K) – a sua irmã tem uma missão e não pode ficar passeando!

(Kagome) – ótimo! Todo mundo vai fugir da chuva e ir para o litoral! Isso não é justo!

(mk) – até mais querida!

Kagome vai para seu quarto bufando...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

era feudal, Shippou brinca correndo com Kirara entorno do Inuyasha...** cara esse raposinho brinca com o perigo **

(Inuyasha) – SHIPPOU! PARA COM ISSO SE NÃO EU VOU TE BATER!

Shippou dá língua para o chato do Inuyasha...

(Mirok) – Shippou é melhor não provocar ele tá de mau humor porque a Kagome não tá aqui!

(Sango) – vocês querem para de perturbar o Inuyasha! E Inuyasha vem cá que eu quero falar com você!

(Mirok) – o que você quer com Inuyasha, Sango?

(Sango e Inuyasha em coro) – não é dá sua conta!

Inuyasha e Sango se afastam...

(Mirok) – Shippou... você acha que a Sango me trocaria pelo Inuyasha?

--'''

(Sango) – hei, Inuyasha, porque você não vai ficar esses dias de chuva lá na casa da Kagome?

(Inuyasha) – porque você tá perguntando isso?

(Sango) – ora, lá você poderia descansar e se distrai sem o Shippou e o Mirok atrapalhando!

(Inuyasha) – atrapalhando o que? (envergonhado e vermelho)

(Sango) – nada, Inuyasha, mais pensa no que eu falei!

(Inuyasha) – você tem razão eu vou para lá! Thau Sango!(e sai)

(Mirok) – ué aonde o Inuyasha vai?

(Sango) – resolver umas coisas!

(Mirok) – hummm!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Souta) – mana! Olha só o Houjyou já te ligou mais de um milhão de vez! E o vô disse que você tava em coma!

(Kagome) – _"ai-ai vovô" _tudo bem Souta! Eu vou ligar pro Houjyou!

(MK) – Souta! Vamos logo!

(Souta) – thau mana!

(Kagome) – thau, Souta!

Kagome pega o telefone e liga para Houjyou que ao saber que ela está bem resolve ir dar as lições atrasadas para a menina. Kagome resolve tomar banho antes que Houjyou chegue e quando sai enrolada na toalha acreditando estar sozinha em casa...

(Inuyasha) – oi!

(Kagome) – AAAAHHHHH! INUYASHA! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Inuyasha que havia percebido que ela estava no banho, ficou esperando no quarto em quanto brincava com o Buyo...

(Inuyasha) – hei, Kagome pra que tanta suada?

(Kagome) – eu pensava que tava sozinha em casa e me assustei com você! E você vai me explicar o que tá fazendo aqui! Depois, é claro, que você sair para eu me trocar!

Inuyasha sai para que ela se troque e depois...

(Kagome) – Inuyasha! O que você veio fazer aqui?

(Inuyasha) – não agüentava mais o chato do Mirok e do Shippou! Cadê sua família?

(Kagome) – eles foram passear no litoral uns dias e ...

ela é interrompida pela campainha.

(Kagome) – _"é o Houjyou" _Inuyasha! Você fica aqui que eu vou atender tá!

(Inuyasha) – feh!

Kagome vai falar com Houjyou e Inuyasha vai atrás de descobrir quem é...

(Houjyou) – Higurashi! Que bom ver que está bem!

(Kagome) – oi Houjyou!

(Inuyasha observando os dois de cima da escada) – _"hei, esse é aquele idiota que levou a Kagome pra aquela tal festa! O que ele tá fazendo aqui? Será que foi a Kagome que chamou?"_

(Kagome) – obrigada por me trazer as matérias em atraso! O que eu posso fazer para te agradecer?

(Houjyou) – imagina, Kagome, só ver você... bem me basta! Eu vou te explicar os assuntos novos! (Kagome) – tudo bem! Mais espera eu fazer uma coisinha!

Ela sobe para falar com o Inuyasha...

(Kagome) – Inuyasha! Eu tô com visita então não desce tá!

(Inuyasha) – você quer ficar sozinha com ele né?

(Kagome) – não é isso, Inuyasha! É que ele não pode ver suas orelhas!

(Inuyasha) – bah!

Kagome desceu para estudar com Houjyou e Inuyasha fica no quarto dela, emburrado. As horas passam e os estudos de Kagome e Houjyou acabam...

(Houjyou) – é acabamos!

(Kagome) – obrigada! Mesmo eu nunca entendo nada de matemática e você me fez entender um pouco!

(Houjyou) – Kagome, com esse feriadão você tem planos?

(Kagome) – minha família toda fugiu dessa chuva e foi para o litoral!

(Houjyou) – ELES A DEIXARAM SOZINHA DEPOIS DE SAIR DE UM COMA!

(Kagome ¬¬) – é que eu vou para casa de uma tia que mora aqui! --'

(Houjyou) – você quer que eu a leve para lá?

(Kagome) – não precisa, Houjyou!

(Houjyou) – você vai sozinha?

(Kagome) – não, eles vem me buscar!

(Houjyou) – quer que eu espere eles com você?

(Kagome) – obrigada por tudo Houjyou mas não precisa ficar, é serio! Valeu mesmo! (dize Kagome levando até a porta)

(Houjyou) – se você acha que esta tudo bem! Qualquer coisa me liga tá!

Houjyou dá um beijo de despedida no rosto de Kagome o que deixa um hanyou que ficou observando eles dá escada, furioso...

(Kagome após fechar a porta) – pronto Inuyasha! Pode descer!

(Inuyasha) – o idiota já foi?

(Kagome) – o Houjyou já foi sim! E espera mais um pouco que eu vou arrumar umas coisas!

(Inuyasha) – ora pra que?

(Kagome) – para voltarmos!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Voltar pra que?

(Kagome) – você não veio me buscar!

(Inuyasha) – não! Lata chovendo também e não podemos sair para ir atrás dos fragmentos mesmo!

(Kagome) – então por que veio mesmo?

(Inuyasha) – bah! Vim porque não agüentava mais o Mirok e o Shippou!

(Kagome) – mas minha família viajou e eu já ia voltar!

(Inuyasha) – mais que coisa! Se eu ficar lá vou acabar matando aqueles dois otários! Pelo menos aqui tem aquela caixa com as pessoinhas dentro!

(Kagome) – você prefere ficar o fim de semana aqui vendo tv?

(Inuyasha) – mais é claro. baka!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**bem é só ate mais... **

**b-jinhos e mandem reviews! **


	7. se entendendo!

**7º parte – se entendendo!**

Já era noite, Kagome preparava o jantar para os dois, enquanto Inuyasha assistia tv na sala com Buyo...

(Kagome) – Inuyasha! Vem jantar!

(Inuyasha) -- tô indo!

Os dois jantaram em silencio até ela começou a falar...

(Kagome) – hei... Inuyasha! Hoje vai passar um filme legal mais tarde! Você não quer assistir comigo?

(Inuyasha) – feh!

(Kagome) – eu não entendo você! Veio fazer o que aqui? Ficar me ignorado e falando "feh"? quer saber termina de comer que a gente vai voltar agora...

(Inuyasha ¬¬) – tá eu assisto esse tal de filme!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Mirok) – Sango! O Inuyasha foi atrás da senhorita Kagome, não foi?

(Sango) – foi sim! Você e o Shippou enquanto eles estavam aqui não os deixavam em paz!

(Mirok) – você acha que eles vão se acerta de fez?

(Sango) – eu sei que a Kagome gosta dele e ele dela, mas tem a Kikyou no meio disso tudo...

(Mirok) – e é isso que deixa o Inuyasha na duvida!

(Sango) – ele precisa decidir o que quer?

(Mirok) – e falando em decidir o que quer... Você! Quer casar comigo?

(Sango) – hhaammm?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha e Kagome assistiam ao filme que era de suspense...

(Inuyasha) – tenho certeza que foi esse idiota de verde!

(Kagome) – e então você esta gostando do filme?

Inuyasha permaneceu calado. E Kagome percebeu que ele nunca diria estar gostando de estar ali, se conformou e se recostou nele como se ele fosse uma grande almofada. Ela usava um daqueles blusões de dormir que tinha o comprimento de uma mini-saia e a gola era frouxa, devido à peça ser velha, e caia deixando um de seus ombros a mostra e permitindo ser visto a alça do seu sutiã. E só a imagem daquele ombro fez vim à mente do hanyou a imagem daquele ser angelical, com aquele vestido branco molhado pela chuva e relembrar aquela cena vez seu rosto ruborizar. Kagome percebe o rubor no rosto dele...

(Kagome um pouco corada) – você não se incomoda se eu ficar assim?

(Inuyasha corado) – feh! Por mim tanto faz! _"Kagome ... porque meu coração bate tão rápido quando você chega perto?" _(Kagome estava quase adormecendo e ele) – K... Kagome! É melhor você ir se deitar!

(Kagome sonolenta) – tá tão bom aqui! (disse ela sem nem se tocar)

Inuyasha virou o rosto para que ela não percebesse seu sorriso e deixa que Kagome adormeça ali mesmo, ao seu lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

na outra era...

(Sango) – você tá falando serio?

(Mirok ¬¬) – ora Sango, porque a surpresa? E então qual é a resposta?

(Sango pulando no pescoço de Mirok) – SSSSSIIIMMMMM!

(Mirok) – hei... Sango! Cuidado com esses pulos! Olha o bebê!

(Sango) – Mirok! Olha a super proteção!

(Mirok) – hehehe!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha leva Kagome adormecida para o quarto dela e quando a coloca na cama ela desperta...

(Kagome sentando-se) – hum... o filme acabou?

(Inuyasha cobrindo Kagome com um lençol) – já. O cara de verde era o assassino!

(Kagome) – eu dormi quase o filme todo!

(Inuyasha) – você estava muito cansada! Esses últimos dias ficou todo tempo cuidando do idiota aqui! Eu só te dou trabalho!

(Kagome) – não é verdade! Você me protege também! E eu gosto de cuidar de você!

Inuyasha se abaixa devagar até tocar os lábios doces dela. Kagome o envolveu com os braços, pelo pescoço e entreabriu os lábios para que o beijo fosse mais intenso. Estar envolto por aqueles braços, por aquele beijo, ouvindo o coração dela bater acelerado e o cheiro de sakuras daquele corpo que agora estava em seus braços, tudo isso despertava sentimentos nunca antes sentidos por aquele hanyou.

(Inuyasha) – _"como ela consegue fazer isso comigo? Nunca me senti assim! Nem mesmo com a Kikyou! Kagome, agora eu sei que é você! É você que eu quero!" _– você Kagome! Eu quero você! (ele havia pensado alto de mais quando o beijo se cessou)

Kagome sorriu para ele, um pouco corada, pelas palavras que fugiram daqueles lábios que a pouco a beijará. Inuyasha corou ao perceber o que havia dito, mas antes que pudesse se explicar, Kagome o impediu com outro beijo ainda mais ardente que o primeiro e Inuyasha debruçou – se sobre Kagome, fazendo-a se deitar na cama. Quando se vêem obrigados a interromper o beijo para recuperar o fôlego, Inuyasha vê o rosto de sua amada ruborizar-se ainda mais pela posição em que se encontravam...

(Kagome quase sem voz, coração acelerado e respiração ofegante) – I... Inuyasha... e...

Inuyasha não esperou que ela terminasse a frase para beijá-la novamente e esse novo beijo provocou os sentidos deles mais do que os anteriores, ele começa a beijar e dar leves mordidas no pescoço de Kagome, provocando-a e fazendo que ela entre um suspiro e outro soltasse leves gemidinhos provocados pelas caricias dele, que agora além dos beijos na sua nuca, também deixava que a mão percorresse seu corpo. Inuyasha estava atiçado por tudo que estava acontecendo, por tê-la em seus braços do jeito que a muito tempo deseja e não tinha coragem para assumir, mas Kagome de repente ergue seu corpo, sentando-se e fugindo dos braços dele...

(Kagome sem fôlego) – espera...

(Inuyasha) – o que foi... Kagome?

(Kagome) – eu... _"eu nem acredito que isso tá realmente acontecendo! O Inuyasha... o meu hanyou..."_

como Kagome demorou em falar o Inuyasha não perdeu mais tempo e voltou a beijá-la e...

(Kagome) – para... um pouco me deixa respirar!

(Inuyasha) – desculpa... eu devia ter percebido que você não iria querer nada com um meio youkai idiota!

(Kagome) – bobo, não é isso! É...

(Inuyasha irritado) – tá vendo! eu sou um idiota mesmo! Eu nem tenho coragem de dizer que te amo!

(Kagome surpresa) – você o que? O que você disse?

(Inuyasha se tocando que falou) – eu... sou um idiota? --''

(Kagome) – não isso! A outra coisa que você disse?

(Inuyasha) – você tá ficando maluca! Eu não disse nada, baka!

(Kagome) – _"tá é demais querer que ele repita! Mas que eu ouvi, ouvi!"_

(Inuyasha já irritado) – porque você tá me olhando assim?

(Kagome pulando no pescoço dele) – eu também amo você!

Inuyasha com certeza tinha alguma besteira para falar e negar o que sentia, mas preferiu ficar quieto e curtir o momento...

(Kagome) – você não sabe a quanto tempo eu queria te dizer isso sem medo de ser rejeitada!

Ela o beija novamente e acessão de caricias e provocações. Inuyasha acabou por tirar o blusão de Kagome e deitá-la novamente, ele a observa apenas de lingerie, o que a faz corar, então suavemente ele acaricia a fase ruborizada de sua colegial e a beija. Um beijo doce e profundo que

transmitia o sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro. O beijo se cessa e Kagome retira a parte de cima do kimono de Inuyasha e logo ele passou a beijar novamente a nuca de Kagome, que respondia a essa caricia deslizando as mãos pelas costa do hanyou, as vezes o azunhava lhe as mesmas e beijando lhe a nuca também. Inuyasha de principio se atrapalha para tirar o sutiã de Kagome, mas ela o ajuda a fazê-lo demonstrando que também o queria...

(Inuyasha) – eu nem acredito que finalmente atenho em meus braços...

(Kagome) – eu também não acredito que estamos juntos...

ele volta a beijá-la e tocá-la. Ela o ajuda terminar de se despir e se entrega a ele, na noite de amor a tanto esperada. Kagome e Inuyasha tiveram uma noite de puro êxtase...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**que tal gostaram?**

**Até o próximo! Thau! .**


	8. não de jeito nenhum!

**8º parte – o dia seguinte!**

**E pessoal e ai curtindo a fic!**

De manhã, Inuyasha acorda e vê Kagome dormindo sobre seu peito...

(Inuyasha) – _"Kagome... minha Kagome, de hoje em diante em diante não vou me separar de você um só minuto!" _(ele beija a testa dela fazendo-a acordar)

(Kagome sonolenta) – bom dia!

(Inuyasha) – eu te acordei! Desculpa, não queria te acordar!

(Kagome) – tudo bem... (disse se aninhando nos braços de seu amado hanyou) – huummm... você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz! Eu te amo tanto!

(Inuyasha) – como você consegue falar isso com tanta facilidade! E eu n... não consigo dizer... q... que...

(Kagome põe os dedos nos lábios deles impedindo-o de falar) – Você já me disse isso varias vezes!

(Inuyasha sem entender) – o que?

(Kagome) – eu não tinha percebido antes ou talvez não acreditasse ser para mim! Mas você me diz que me ama, quando me olha, quando me beija, quando me toca!

(Inuyasha) – Kagome...

eles se beijam...

(Kagome) – enquanto você me diz com gestos e cuidados que me ama... (ela da um selinho nele) ... eu digo e grito que te amo, TE AMO . TE AMO. MUITO, MUITO...

disse em meio a selinhos e risinhos.

(Inuyasha sorrindo como nunca fizera) – você é muito boba!

(Kagome fingindo estar brava) – porque você me chama de boba!

(Inuyasha preocupado) – você ficou com raiva de mim?

(Kagome) – é claro que tô! (pisca pra ele) você vai ter que se redimir!

Inuyasha percebendo que era manha dela, a segura pelos braços e a vira deitando-se por cima dela...

(Inuyasha maliciosamente) – então deixa eu ver... huuummmm... como é que eu vou fazer isso... (Kagome tentava segurar o riso e ser manter séria) ... talvez se eu te beijar assim.

Ele começa beijar o pescoço da Kagome, fazendo-a soltar boas risadinhas...

(Inuyasha) – e então estou redimido?

Kagome faz que não com a cabeça

(Inuyasha) – então deixa eu caprichar!

Ele beija os lábios dela e depois começa a percorrer seu corpo com beijos, o que acaba em uma reprise da noite anterior...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

E assim se foi o final de semana mais perfeito da vida deles, beijos, caricias, palavras de amor, passeios. Até que chegou a hora de voltarem à busca pelos fragmentos e encontrar (ou enfrentar os amigos) os amigos...

(Mirok) – e ai como foi esses dois dias na casa da senhorita Kagome, Inuyasha? Conseguiu?

(Inuyasha) – O QUE VOCÊ TÁ QUERENDO DIZER COM ISSO? SEU MONGE IDIOTA!

(Kagome vermelha) – deixa ele, inu!

(Mirok) -- INU! Nossa quanta intimidade!

(Inuyasha pulando para matar Mirok) – AGORA EU TE PEGO, SEU HENTAI!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mirok e Sango se casaram em menos de um mês e oito messes depois. Sango está dando a luz e Mirok está uma pilha de nervos, até que se ouve o choro de um bebê e Kagome sai da cabana da Kaede...

(Kagome) – é um menino, Mirok!

(Mirok) – ÉÉÉÉ EU TENHO UM FILINHO!

(Inuyasha) – FEH!

(Mirok) – eu posso entrar para vê-los?

(Kagome) – pode sim, ele é muito fofo, Mirok, vai conhecer seu filhote!

(Shippou) – eu posso ir também?

(Mirok puxando Shippou pelo rabo) – anda logo!

Os dois entram para conhecer o novo membro da equipe deixando Kagome e Inuyasha sozinhos...

(Kagome) – você precisa ver é o nenê é tão kaiwai!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Todo piralho recém nascido tem a mesma cara de joelho!

(Kagome) – ai-ai! Inuyasha vai me dizer que não gosta de bebês!

(Inuyasha) – não gosto mesmo!

(Kagome pega na mão do hanyou) – então você não gostaria de ter filhos?

(Inuyasha virando a cara) – bah! É claro que não! Pra que? Já não basta o trabalho que eu tenho com você!

(Kagome com raiva) – ENTÃO NÃO SE PREOCUPE! POR QUE EU TAMBÉM NÃO IRIA TER UM FILHO DE UM HANYOU IDIOTA FEITO VOCÊ!

(Inuyasha) – HEI! PORQUE VOCÊ FICOU BRAVA COMIGO?

(Kagome) – QUER SABER EU VOU PRA CASA! THAU! E NÃO OUSE IR ATRAS DE MIM OUVIU!

(Inuyasha) – MAS QUE DIABOS FOI QUE VOCÊ VIU AGORA?

Kagome nem deu atenção seguiu até o poço e pulou sem nem olhar pra trás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

e mais tarde depois de muito insistir Mirok conseguiu arrancar de Inuyasha o que havia feito Kagome ir embora e proibi-lo de ir atrás dela...

(Mirok) – CARAMBA! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ERA MEIO TAPADO MAIS NÃO TANTO!

(Inuyasha) – HEI... COM QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FALANDO?

(Mirok) – você pode até me bater mais que você é uma anta você é! Como é que você não percebeu que ver a Sango com o nosso filhinho, fez o instinto materno da Kagome despertar!

(Inuyasha) – que mane, sentido materno! Com o Naraku por ai! Já me basta que ele saiba que Kagome é meu ponto fraco. Um filho seria mais um alvo para ele. E já basta que por esse sentimento idiota a Kagome seja um alvo, não preciso por uma criança na mira dele!

Disse ele já saindo e saltando para cima de uma arvore..

(Mirok) – _"Inuyasha... então você tem é medo de que os que você ama possam se machucar!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Inuyasha) – _"Kagome ... me perdoe mais não posso ter filhos com você agora. Não com o Naraku por ai e sem saber como ficaremos a pós juntarmos todos os fragmentos, se eu tivesse certeza de que nada seria feito contra vocês... eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se você me desse um filho!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

dias depois Kagome, mesmo sem Inuyasha falar nada a respeito, já havia percebido porque ele falará daquele jeito e voltara para a era dele. Todos voltaram a busca pelos fragmentos, no começo se surgisse uma batalha Sango logo se escondia com o pequeno Youta **o nome do bb! Dammm, eu acho que esse comentário foi muito idiota **mais depois de um tempo Shippou se tornou a babá oficial do menino. Inuyasha e Kagome brigaram tantas vezes quanto fizeram as pazes. E com isso tudo se passaram cinco messes. E Kagome estava iniciando mais uma discussão com Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha) – VOCÊ NÃO VAI! E PONTO FINAL! (disse ele parado de frente ao poço come ossos)

(Kagome) – INUYASHA! Deixe de ser bobo! Eu tenho prova de recuperação amanhã e preciso estudar para passar em matemática!

(Inuyasha) – ISSO É UMA DESCUPA PARA FUGIR DE MIM!

(Kagome) – ai meu credo! Como você é bobo! Senta!

POW

(Kagome em quanto ele estava de cara no chão) – depois eu volto! Thau!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**PESSOAL essa parte demorou a sair por problemas em uma peça do computador! Aquela entre o teclado e a cadeira! Mas já to dando jeito nela! .**

**Mandem reviews viu! B-jos e desculpem a demora! **


	9. Chapter 9

**9º parte – essa não!**

Na era feudal, Inuyasha ainda está revoltado por Kagome ter partido para era dela...

(Shippou) – de vez enquanto a Kagome precisa se livrar de um chato feito você!

(Inuyasha com raiva) – CALA BOCA SEU FEDELHO IDIOTA! (falou pulando para pegar o garoto)

(Sango) – Inuyasha, deixa ele! Daqui a pouco a Kagome volta!

(Inuyasha) – FEH!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Na era atual, Kagome está no colégio terminando de fazer o seu teste de matemática e depois no pátio do colégio...

(amig 1) – Kagome! Como você está?

(amig 2) – que bom que o traumatismo craniano não te deixou seqüelas!

(Kagome --") – _"ai-ai, vovô" _é que bom!

(amig 3) – hei! Kagome! Você pode fazer a aula de educação física?

(Kagome) – posso sim! Eu já estou cem por cento!

(amig 1) – pois vamos logo! (falou puxando as outras)

um pouco depois em plena aula de Ed. Física, Kagome e as amigas jogavam vôlei. Quando de repente Kagome sente o mundo girar rápido de mais e cai de joelhos...

(amig 1) – Kagome! Você está bem? Não devia ter feito esforço depois de tudo que você passou!

(amig 2) – vem a gente vai te levar até a enfermaria!

Elas a levaram até a enfermaria e a enfermeira faz algumas perguntas e exames e...

(enfermeira) – hummm... menina a única coisa que eu posso fazer por você é isso? (e entrega um pacote para Kagome) agora vocês podem ir!

Kagome e as amigas saíram e não paravam de olhar o pacotinho que foi entregue a Kagome..

(amig 3) – vamos logo, Kagome! Abra logo isso!

(amig 1 e 2 em coro) – é abre logo, Kagome!

(Kagome) – tá, tá eu vou abrir!

Falou, abriu o pacotinho e ficaram olhando sem reação até que...

(amig 1 olhando surpresa para Kagome) – um teste de gravidez!

(amig 2) – Kagome! ... você não é mais virgem!

(Kagome sem reação diante das meninas) -- .._"não pode ser... não posso estar grávida! Ele disse que não queria..."_...

(amig 3) – e com quem foi? O Houjyou ou aquele menino grosseiro?

(Kagome corada) – a por favor meninas já chega!

(amig 3 que era a mais experiente de todas nessas coisas) – ai, Kagome! Como pode dar uma mancada dessa? Em todo lugar se ver o pessoal dizendo que se deve usar camisinha!

(Kagome nervosa) – vocês vão me deixar louca! (dize saindo correndo)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

na era feudal, Inuyasha esta em cima da arvore sagrada, injuriado com a demora de Kagome e começa a se lembra de todas as noites que passaram juntos, o que não foram poucas já que depois do nascimento de Youta todos ficavam entretidos com o neném, deixam os dois com mais tempo só para eles...

(Inuyasha para si mesmo) – Kagome... volte logo estou louca para te ter em meus braços de novo!

(Mirok lá em baixo) – falando sozinho, Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha) – o que você quer, monge idiota?

(Mirok) – mandaram te chamar para comer! Anda logo!

(Inuyasha saltando da arvore) – vamos! Eu tô mesmo com fome!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

em quanto isso Kagome entra em casa correndo, nem dá atenção a mãe que a chama para almoçar e se tranca no banheiro.

(MK) – o que deu nela?

(Souta) – acho que a mana tava apertada!

E dentro do banheiro. Kagome olha fixamente para o teste que havia posto em cima da pia...

(Kagome) – vamos Kagome! É melhor saber a verdade e pronto! (falou pegando exame para lê as instruções e depois fazê-lo)

um tempo depois, Kagome já havia feito tal teste e agora tomava um banho em meio ao seu pranto. Pois tal teste haverá dado positivo...

(Kagome) – deus como vou contar a ele!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

horas depois Kagome está saindo do poço. Ela se abaixa para pegar suas coisas e quando se vira da de cara com o hanyou...

(Kagome) – Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha tirando as coisas de Kagome das mãos dela e pondo de novo no chão) – eu tava te esperando voltar... (ele a segura pela cintura e a puxa contra si) eu tava morrendo de saudades de você!

Ele a beijou. Um beijo sensual e provocante...

(Kagome) – Inuyasha! Esp...

(Inuyasha antes que ela possa dizer alguma coisa a põe no colo) – vem vamos sair daqui e ir para um lugar mais reservado!

E saiu pulando até chegar em uma cachoeira que ficava em meio a floresta. Ele a põe de pé próxima a uma pedra. Kagome até tenta falar mais é silenciada pelos lábios dele nos seus, enquanto as mãos do hanyou percorriam seu corpo o que a deixava excitada e sem reação. Ele separa os seus lábios dos dela e passa a beijar lhe a nuca. Enquanto seus dedos desabotoam sua blusa fazendo-a cair por chão então ele a abraça no intuito de procurar o feche do sutiã, ao qual ele já sabia retirar sem problemas...

(Inuyasha sussurrando ao pé do ouvido) – eu tava louco pra te ter nos meus braços de novo!

Ele agora beijava lhe colo nu. A cabeça de Kagome havia esquecido tudo que tinha a falar, só pensava em aproveitar tudo que lhe era oferecido naquele momento e então ela começou tirar as vestes dele até não haver mais nada a ser retirado, que naquele instante sugava um de seus seios e brincava com a língua em seu mamilo já rijo de excitação. Ela deslizava as mãos pelas costas dele que já lhe retirara a sai deixando-a apenas de calcinha.

(Inuyasha a observando) – você é muito linda!

Ele a beija novamente enquanto desce as mãos até as nádegas dela, retirando lhe a calcinha e suspendendo fazendo assim que ela o enlace sua cintura com as pernas. Ele para de beijá-la e a olha no fundo dos olhos, percebendo assim que ela também o desejava e começa a carregá-la, ainda escanchada nele, para dentro das águas da cachoeira...

(Kagome sentindo a água fria tocar seu corpo) – ai... tá fria!

(Inuyasha sorrir maliciosamente para ela) – pode deixar que eu te aqueço!

Eles se beijam enquanto as mãos dele vasculham o corpo da colegial e logo Inuyasha estava deslizando para dentro de sua Kagome, fazendo-a se arrepiar com seus movimentos lentos e beijos. Ela gemia e sussurrava ao ouvido dele deixando-o mais excitado do que já estava e obrigando-o assim a intensificar seus movimentos para dentro dela. Logo ela se sentiu ser inundada por ele e assim os dois saciarão a vontade de estarem unidos...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Um tempo depois os dois voltavam a vilarejo da senhora Kaede para encontrar os outros...

Sango amamentava o pequeno Youta e Mirok observava sua família...

(Mirok suspirando) – humf...

(Sango o olha meio que de canto) – o que foi meu amor?

(Mirok) – eu tô com inveja do Youta!

(Sango) – como assim?

(Mirok) – eu queria ta ai no lugar dele!

(Sango) – MIROK! SEU PEVERTIDO!

(Mirok se aproximando e passando a mão na coxa dela) – o que há de mal em um marido querer... você sabe, com a esposa?

(Sango corando) – Mirok... não fique falando essas coisas!

(Shippou cortando os clima do dois) – é principalmente na minha frente!

(Mirok que havia esquecido que o menino estava lá) – a Shippou eu esqueci que você tava ai!

Mirok e Sango estavam muito corados...

(Shippou) – vocês deviam prestar mais atenção!

(Inuyasha se aproximando) – prestar mais atenção em que fedelho?

(Mirok) – senhorita Kagome, por favor você poderia cuidar do Youta pra gente?

(Inuyasha) – porque o filho é seu?

(Sango) – o que você tá aprontando?

(Mirok) – hei! você pode?

(Kagome) – é claro eu cuido do Youta!

(Mirok) – ótimo.. (dize se levantando e puxando Sango pelo braço) – daqui a pouco a gente tá de volta! Vem Sango!

(Sango corada) – obrigado... Kagome!

Mirok saiu puxando Sango mata adentro...

(Shippou) – eu não entendo!

(Inuyasha) – o que você não entende, burro?

(Shippou) – ele já tem o filho que ele tanto queria. Porque saiu puxando a Sango assim? Em Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha corado) – é... por... ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! RAPOSA METIDA!

(Kagome) – quando você for maior você vai entender Shippou! (falou brincando com Youta)

(Shippou) – e Kagome! Quando você e o Inuyasha vão me dar um irmãozinho?

(Inuyasha) – eu e Kagome não somos seus pais por tanto nunca te daremos um irmãozinho!

(Shippou) MAS A KAGOME É MINHA MÃE ADOTIVA!

(Inuyasha) – QUE SEJA MAIS NÓIS NÃO VAMOS TER FILHOS!

Nesse instante Kagome se levantou e saiu andando para que ele não visse seus olhos cheios de lagrimas...

(Kagome) – Vamos Youta, vamos para casa da vovó Kaede!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**e ai que tal? . **

**tinham reclamado do hentai, e ai resolvi fazer outro entre o Inuyasha & a Kagome! **

**Espero que tenha ficado melhor!**

**Kissus!**


	10. Chapter 10 Aleluia! né?

**10ºparte – **

no dia seguinte todos estavam reunidos para tomar o café da manhã, só Kagome ainda dormia já que passará toda a noite cuidando de Youta e Inuyasha não teve coragem de acordá-la.

(Kaede) – sabe tem uma cabana vazia e acho que você, Mirok, pode arrumar para vocês dois! Já é hora de você e Sango terem um lugar para viver e criar o pequenino!

(Mirok) – obrigado, senhora Kaede!

(Kaede) – mais tarde eu o levo lá!

(Kagome chegando) – bom dia!

(Inuyasha que até então estava quieto) – senta aqui! (disse apontando um lugar ao seu lado)

(Sango com o Youta no colo) – hei! Kagome, obrigada por ter cuidado desse rapazinho!

(Kagome) – imagina não foi nada! Eu adoro esse garotinho!

Inuyasha pega uma fruta e põe próximo ao rosto de Kagome, com a intenção de dá-la a ela...

(Inuyasha) – experimenta! Tá bem docinho!

(Kagome enjoa ao ver a fruta e põe a mão na boca) – não quero, obrigada! (dize antes de sair correndo)

(Inuyasha se entender) – POXA SE NÃO GOSTAVA, BASTAVA DIZER! BAKA! O que deu nela?

(Sango estranhando o que aconteceu) – Mirok, pega o youta um pouquinho! Eu preciso falar com a Kagome!

Sango entregou o menino e saiu para onde estava a amiga...

(Sango assim que encontrou com Kagome) – oi! Tudo bem?

(Kagome ainda se sentindo mal) – eu não sei o que deu em mim!

(Sango) – isso é normal! Eu sentia todo hora quando estava esperando o Youta!

(Kagome) – Mas... éééé...

(Sango) – Kagome, sabe que pode confiar em mim!

(Kagome) – é. Eu sei!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

horas depois de Kagome contar tudo o que aconteceu e que Inuyasha havia dito sobre ter um filho...

(Kagome chorando) – eu não sei o que fazer?

(Sango) – calma, Kagome! Você tem que contar o que tá acontecendo para o Inuyasha!

(Kagome) – ele me dize claramente que não queria ter filhos!

(Sango) – mas continuo com você certo? E outra coisa...(dize bem autoritária) você não precisa dele! Eu posso te ajudar com o bebê!

(Kagome sorri para Sango) – mas eu amo aquele chato!

(Sango) – eu sei! Mais pensa pelo lado positivo... seu filho não vai aprender ser mal educado com ele! Olha... brincadeiras a parte Kagome, todos nós sabemos que o Inuyasha te ama e que ele vai reclamar disso ninguém duvida! Mas por mais que ele goste de uma coisa. Ele sempre diz que detesta!

(Kagome) – você não ouviu ele falando! Ele falou serio... eu sei!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De tarde Mirok e Sango foram junto com Kaede e Shippou ver a tal cabana que ela falará, deixando Kagome e Inuyasha sozinhos e com o momento perfeito para confessar...

(Kagome) – Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha) – o que foi Kagome?

(Kagome) – eu... eu preciso falar com você!

Inuyasha não dize mais nada só ficou calado esperando que ela falasse.

(Kagome) – eu... sei que você dize... (conseguiu falar já com lagrimas nos olhos)

(Inuyasha já se preocupando com ela) – o que foi, Kagome? Porque você tá chorando? (dize segurando Kagome pelos braços)

(Kagome chorava copiosamente e só consegui-o sussurrar) – estou grávida!

Inuyasha ficou estático...

(Kagome desesperada) – Inuyasha... por favor! Fala alguma coisa!

(Inuyasha) – eu quero que você vá embora!

(Kagome) – inu...

(Inuyasha) – quero que vá agora para sua casa e não volte mais aqui! (falou já dando as costa e saltando para cima de uma arvore)

(Kagome) – Inu... Inuyasha... INUYASHA... SENTA...

ele foi de cara no chão, mas não resmungou como de costume. Neste instante os outros estavam chegando e presenciaram a cena...

(Kagome) – VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! NÃO PODE ME TRATAR DESSE JEITO!

(Inuyasha) – EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA TER FILHOS!

(Kagome) -- você tá me machucando...

(Inuyasha) – PEGUE AS SUAS COISAS E VOLTE PARA SUA CASA!

(Sango defendendo a amiga) – HEI... VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR ASSIM COM ELA! ELA NÃO FEZ ESSA CRIANÇA SOZINHA, SABIA?

(Inuyasha sem dar atenção a Sango) – você já me ouviu Kagome! Eu não quero mais ver você e muito menos essa criança aqui!

Dize dando as costas e saindo e pulando sobre as árvores, deixando Kagome em prantos...

(Sango) – esse Inuyasha é um idiota mesmo!

(Mirok confuso com tudo aquilo) – você já sabia que a senhorita Kagome está grávida? (Sango diz que sim com a cabeça) eu vou falar com o Inuyasha! Talvez ele escute!

(Sango tentando consolar Kagome) – não custa nada tentar. Não é?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Mirok se aproximando de Inuyasha) – Inuyasha! Eu quero falar com você?

(Inuyasha irritado) – o que você quer monge idiota?

(Mirok) – Inuyasha... você foi cruel com a Kagome!

(Inuyasha) – e quem te perguntou alguma coisa? Eu avisei que não queria ter filhos!

(Mirok) – mais aconteceu. E você tem que...

(Inuyasha) – fazer o que? (Mirok pode observar que os olhos do hanyou estavam cheios de lagrimas e que esse se segurava para não chorar) mantê-la ao meu lado e a mercê do narak!

(Mirok supresso) – Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha com uma lagrima rolando em seu rosto) – eu sei que ela nunca vai me perdoar, mas não pode ser diferente se simplesmente a pedisse que fosse para sua era para ficar segura com nosso filho... ela não aceitaria e eu não posso permitir que fique aqui correndo risco por minha causa... mesmo que seja horrível saber que não vou mais vê-la e que também não estarei junto dela para ver sua barriga crescer, ver nosso filho nascer... (ele enxuga as lagrimas que já rolavam livremente por seu rosto) ... mas é um sacrifício que vou fazer para saber que ela e o bebê vão estar seguros!

(Mirok) – eu te entendo!

(Inuyasha) – e outra coisa se ousar a contar sobre essa nossa conversa... eu juro que mato você! Ouviu? Eu mato você!

(Mirok) – você sabe que pode confiar em mim!

Inuyasha sai caminhando mata a dentro, não queria correr o risco dela ir procurá-lo e vê-lo chorando.

(Mirok para si mesmo) – Há, meu amigo. eu lamento muito...

(Inuyasha pode ouvir o comentário de Mirok) – quem sabe quando eu destruir o narak. A Kagome possa entender e perdoar o que eu fiz hoje...

Mirok lhe dá um sorriso de esperança e assim Inuyasha desaparece na mata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**oi gente sei que demorei a postar essa é que foi uma semana corrida!**

**Vou tentar fazer mais depressa se der!**

**b-jos e mandem reviews! . **


	11. Chapter 11

**11ºparte – Adeus**

Mirok retorna ao vilarejo e observa que Kagome ainda chora com Sango ao seu lado. Elas o vêem e logo Kagome vai até ele...

(Kagome) – você conseguiu falar com ele? O que ele dize?

(Sango) – é Mirok! Desembucha!

(Mirok receoso) – é... Kagome... olha eu posso te dizer que... que ele gosta de você mas...

(Kagome) – mas?

(Mirok) – é... é que ele ainda não tinha decidido entre você e a Kikyou. (dize rapidamente sem pensar) é isso!

(Kagome) – a Kikyou! É só poderia ser ela! Quer saber? Diz pra ele que nós, eu e meu filho, não precisamos dele e diz adeus por mim também!

Mirok só baixou a cabeça, meio arrependido mais não podia falar a verdade. Kagome pegou sua mochila e ...

(Sango) – você já vai! Vou sentir muito a sua falta!

(Kagome) – eu também vou sentir saudade de todos vocês!

Ela abraçou os amigos e depois seguiu ao poço sem perceber que um certo hanyou a observou até que pulasse no poço...

(Inuyasha) – _"adeus... minha amada Kagome! Lamento fazê-la sofrer, mas é para o seu bem... o seu e o de nosso filho!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cinco meses depois de Kagome partir. O grupo já havia recuperados outros fragmentos e estavam no vilarejo de Kaede onde tiveram pista do Narak...

(Shippou) – tanto tempo e só conseguimos esses fragmentos! (dize mostrando os poucos fragmentos)

(Inuyasha) – a maior parte dos fragmentos estão com o Narak, pirralho, quando eu destruir ele nos os pegamos!

(Shippou) – se a Kagome estivesse aqui teríamos mais fragmentos! Mas o Inuyasha a mandou embora!

Inuyasha nem se deu ao trabalho de responder a provocação, simplesmente se levantou e saiu da cabana...

(Sango) – é incrível como ele ignora esse assunto completamente!

(Mirok) – não é isso Sango! Eu não devia contar, mas o Inuyasha só brigou com a Kagome para que ela ficasse em segurança na era dela!

(Sango) – como assim?

(Mirok) – eu vou te explicar!

Enquanto Mirok explicava tudo para Sango, Inuyasha caminhava pelo vilarejo quando uma criança e um cachorro passaram brincando ao longe (mas não desapercebidos) e logo ele percebeu os pais do menino e observou que a mulher estava grávida de uns sete messes e o pai conversava e beijava a barriga dela. E vendo aquela família feliz, não pode deixar de lembrar de Kagome e do filho que ela carregava quando partiu...

(Inuyasha) – _"Kagome... será que sua barriga já está daquele tamanho? Como eu queria estar com você..." – _Perdido em seus pensamentos ele nem percebeu que se encaminhará até o poço – _ "como vim parar aqui? É claro... meu coração me trouxe... será... será que não poderia ir vê-la só por um instante... só para ver se vocês estão bem? Mesmo que você não me veja... mesmo que eu não possa te abraça, te beijar, acariciar sua barriga... tudo bem. Me contento só em vê-la de longe!" _

pensando assim saltou dentro do poço, logo estava na era dela e rapidamente tratou de localiza dentro de sua casa. A achou na sala da casa, sentada no sofá, sua barriga já estava bem grande e pelas sacolas ao seu lado ela acabará de chegar das compras. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca a gravidez lhe dava um brilho diferente e ela usava um vestido rosa daqueles de tecido leve. Como ele queria entrar e abraçá-la. De repente Kagome se levantou, pegou as sacolas e subiu para o seu quarto. Inuyasha mais que depressa pulou no telhado para continuar a observá-la e ao olhar pela janela reparou que o quarto dela havia mudado, agora ao lado de sua cama havia um berço e farias coisas de criança espalhadas pelo quarto, podia se ver que todos estavam ansiosos pela chegada do bebê. Kagome se sentou na cama e começou a tirar as coisas que estavam na sacola, era roupinhas de bebê que mais pareciam de boneca de tão pequenas. Elas as espalhou pela cama junto com vários sapatinhos e foi ao banheiro. Inuyasha aproveitou que ela se retirará do local e entrou pela janela para ver tais peças de perto. ele ficou ali observando um pequeno moletom branco. Em quanto ouvia o som de Kagome tomando banho, mas logo ouviu os passos dela de volta ao quarto e se apresou para sair antes que ela voltasse. Quando Kagome entrou no cômodo reparou na janela que estava aberta...

(Kagome corre até a janela com o coração cheio de esperanças) – Inuyasha? Que idiota é claro que ele não viria aqui!

Em quanto Kagome fecha a janela, Inuyasha a observa de onde está escondido...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No dia seguinte...

(Mirok) – oi, Inuyasha, onde você estava?

(Inuyasha em tom tristonho) – por ai!

(Mirok) – e então vamos atrás do maldito do Narak?

(Inuyasha) – é claro quanto mais rápido nós o encontrarmos melhor!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sete meses depois. Finalmente Inuyasha e os outros, haviam encontrado Narak e depois de uma grande batalha **que eu não vou narrar porque detesto essas partes de luta **haviam derrotado esse e embora estivessem muito feridosfinalmente haviam destruído aquele monstro...

(Inuyasha) – nem acredito que finalmente acabou!

(Sango) – não sei mais tenho a expressão de que foi muito fácil!

(Mirok) – tem um jeito de ser saber isso!

Mirok tira as proteções de sua mão e percebe que o kasanaa desapareceu.

(Mirok) – acabou mesmo!

(Inuyasha) – thau! Eu tenho que ir fazer uma coisa! (dize já saindo correndo mesmo machucado)

(Sango) – vamos Mirok eu quero e ver nosso filho!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

um pouco depois no vilarejo, quando Mirok e Sango em Kirara chegam são logo recebidos por Shippou e Youta (que já está com um ano)

(Youta correndo para os braços de Sango) – mamãe...

(Sango pegando ele) – oi, meu amor que saudade!

(Shippou) – e então o que aconteceu? Eu tentei falar com o Inuyasha, mas ele passou correndo e nem me deu bola! Olha que eu xinguei ele! E ele nem parou pra me dar um cascudo?

(Mirok) – Shippou! Nós finalmente derrotamos o Narak!

(Shippou com os olhos brilhando de alegria) – O que é verdade?

(Mirok) – é verdade sim olha! (falou mostrado a mão) e agora nos vamos passar mais tempo aqui já que o Narak tinha a maior parte dos fragmentos e os restantes estão com a Kagome. Hummm... agora que teremos mais tempo livre... (olhando com cara de safado) ... podemos providenciar um irmãozinho pro Youta. Não é, Sango?

(Sango brincando com Youta e sem dar muita atenção) – você não precisa se preocupar com isso tão cedo!

(Mirok) – o que foi, Sangozinha, você não quer ter outros filhos?

(Sango sorriu para ele) – não é isso! É que o irmãozinho do Youta, já está a caminho!

(Mirok com cara de bobo) – o que tem certeza?

(Sango) – tenho sim!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

era noite quando Inuyasha chega a casa de Kagome...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Como eu sou má vou deixar a reconciliação deles pra prox. **

**hehehehehehe**


	12. perdoime

**12º parte – perdoei me!**

era noite quando Inuyasha chega à casa de Kagome e ao se aproximar da casa pode ouvir a voz de sua amada cantando uma canção de ninar...

(Inuyasha) – _"Kagome... deve estar com nosso filho!" _

usando o resto de suas forças ele salta para janela e pode ver Kagome colocando o bebê adormecido no berço, logo depois ela sai e vai tomar banho. Assim que ela sai Inuyasha aproveita para ver o filho de perto, uma linda criança de cabelos negros como os de Kagome e com os mesmo traços delicados dela, mas com as mesmas orelhinhas dele. Inuyasha que estava tão machucado, que nem sabia como havia tido forças para chegar até ali, não ele sabia sim o coração lhe dera tal força, ele precisava vê-los, e como já o havia feito, suas força acabaram e ele caiu desacordado...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

e na era feudal...

(Sango) – Mirok, você acha que o Inuyasha foi atrás da Kagome?

(Mirok) – eu não tenho duvidas disso!

(Shippou) – poxa tomara que ele a traga de volta! Eu tô morrendo de saudades!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quando Inuyasha acordou percebeu que estava na cama e que haviam enfaixado seus ferimentos...

(Kagome) – e então o que veio fazer aqui?

Inuyasha nem podai acreditar que ela estava ali que havia cuidado de seus ferimentos...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome...

(Kagome) – vai ou não dizer o que quer?

(Inuyasha) – não me trate assim, eu f...

(Kagome) – há não perai! Deixa ver se eu entendi! Você me dize coisas horríveis, agora depois de um ano você aparece do nada e quer que eu o receba de braços abertos?

(Inuyasha) – Kagome, eu sei que te machuquei, mas foi para o seu bem!

(Kagome) – meu bem? Quer mesmo me convencer de que ter me abandonado do jeito que você fez foi para o meu bem? Você não me queria por perto por causa da Kikyou! O que foi ela também te deu o fora?

(Inuyasha) – me escuta!

(Kagome com os olhos marejados) – não eu não quero escutar nada! Nada que você possa me dizer me interessa! (dize se virando para sair)

(Inuyasha a segura pelos braços e a prende contra a parede) – Kagome, você vai me escutar! Nem que seja uma ultima vez! Sei que te magoei, mas também magoei a mim mesmo! Você não sabe o quanto eu queria ter estado ao seu lado todo esse tempo! Mas não podia permitir que você ficasse ao meu lado! Eu tive medo de que o Narak pudesse machucar vocês! (ele tinha os marejados também) mas agora que eu o destruí, posso novamente tê-la ao meu lado!

(Kagome) – Inuyasha, eu...

(Inuyasha) – você não sabe mais um dia eu vim até aqui e a vi com um barrigão enorme! Você estava tão linda, tive que me segurar para não ir te dar um beijo! Sei que talvez não me queira mais. Mas eu tinha que ao menos tentar tê-la de volta e também queria conhecer meu filho!

(Kagome) – filha! É uma menina! Se chama Kamy! **gente eu vi esse nome em uma outra fic e achei bunitim**

(Inuyasha) – é um lindo nome! Ela não está no berço! Onde está?

(Kagome) – com a mamãe!

(Inuyasha) – Kagome, agora que aquele maldito morreu, nos podemos ficar juntos! Isso é se você ainda me amar?

(Kagome) – eu prometi que não iria perdoá-lo...

(Inuyasha) – mas?

(Kagome) – droga! Porque eu te amo? Você é um grosso, idiota, sempre faz as coisas sem pensar e acaba me machucando! Não eu não vou por meu coração em suas mãos novamente para que volte a me machucar!

(Inuyasha) – eu perdi a todos que eu amava, não conheci meu pai, perdi minha mãe quando era criança, quando perdi a Kikyou eu nem sei como consegui suportar.. ou melhor eu sei sim! Você... você entrou na minha vida e isso foi o que me ajudou... Kagome... me doeu muito dizer o que eu dize! Ficar longe de você, mas ... mas era necessário...

(Kagome o interrompe) – necessário? Me magoar do jeito que magoou era necessário?

(Inuyasha) – se eu simplesmente pedisse para que ficasse aqui em segurança teimosa como você é, não me obedeceria e... eu não podia arrisca a sua vida e a do nosso filho que você esperava! Eu não podia deixar você a mercê daquele desgraçado! Ele não perderia a oportunidade de atacá-la para me atingir...

(Kagome) – você já prestou atenção em como você fala? É sempre eu, eu e eu! E o que eu senti o que eu queria isso não conta não é?

(Inuyasha) – se acontecesse alguma coisa com você, não me perdoaria nunca. Não iria suportar perdê-la!

(Kagome) – e não acha que da forma que você fez não acabou me perdendo?

(Inuyasha) – não! Talvez nunca mais esteja ao meu lado... talvez nunca me perdoe... mas ao pelo menos terei o consolo de saber que você esta bem e que como fiz uma vez a alguns meses... vou poder vê-la mesmo que de longe...

(Kagome) – você veio me ver?

(Inuyasha) – uma vez! Não agüentava mais de saudades, você estava linda, com um barrigão, de vestido branco e estava com um monte pacotes acho...

(Kagome sorrir mesmo que com lagrimas nos olhos) – a janela! Você estava mesmo, não foi só impressão!

(Inuyasha) – posso aprender a sobreviver se tê-la ao meu lado, mas sabendo que você está bem, mas não suporto nem a idéia de que você... eu te amo e preciso saber que você estará bem!

(Kagome deixado uma correr lhe pelo rosto) – Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha) – tudo bem eu já entendi sua decisão e não vou mais importunar você...

Kagome o interrompe selando lhe os lábios com os dela, em um beijo esperado por mais de um ano... quando se distanciaram por falta de ar, os dois se olharam em total silencio até que Inuyasha resolveu quebrá-lo...

(Inuyasha) – isso por acaso foi um perdão?

Kagome nada respondeu apenas o beijou de novo...

(Inuyasha) – devo entender isso como um sim?

Kagome faz que sim com a cabeça e Inuyasha a beija novamente...

(Inuyasha) – então... agora que você me perdoou! Onde tá mesmo minha filhinha Kamy?

(Kagome) – ela esta com a mamãe! Mas você não quer ir vê-la agora! Né?

(Inuyasha) – é claro que quero! Quando cheguei mal me agüentava em pé, nem a vi direito!

(Kagome com cara de decepcionada) – pensei que ia querer matar a saudade de mim primeiro! (falou fazendo biquinho)

(Inuyasha percebendo a intenção dela) – mas Kagome, Kamy tem quantos meses? Será que devemos?

(Kagome) – ela tem quatro meses! E se devemos?.. eu não sei, mas que eu quero, eu quero!

Essas palavras bastaram para que surgisse um sorriso meio malicioso nos lábios de ambos. Eles se beijaram e em meio a este Inuyasha a põe no colo e a coloca na cama, cobrindo-a com o seu corpo. Logo ele deixa os lábios de sua amada para beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto suas mãos retiravam as vestes dela. Kagome também o ajuda livrando-o de suas roupas e quando se vêem livres de todas as peças e Inuyasha observa que a gravidez a deixara ainda mais bonita, os quadris estavam mais largos, os seios também estavam mais fartos, mas a barriga era a mesma de antes, nem parecia que a quatro messes atrás estava grávida...

(Inuyasha) – como você consegue ficar ainda mais linda?

Kagome cora e o puxa os lábios dele de encontro aos dela, em um beijo cheio de saudades, amor e muita paixão. Ele logo deixa os lábios dela, para percorre-lhe o corpo de beijos, dando um parada no vale dos seios dela, beijando, mordiscando e sugando um seio de cada vez , arrancando assim gemidos e sussurros dos lábios dela. Kagome o puxa de volta para lhe dar outro beijo e o enlaça com suas pernas, demonstrando que não queria mais esperar. Entendendo o sinal, Inuyasha não esperou mais e a tomou para se, de principio com movimentos lentos, porém profundos, mas aos poucos as investidas foram se tornando mais rápidas, até atingirem um ritmo frenético, que os levou ao êxtase. Inuyasha deixou seu corpo pender sobre o dela enquanto essa lhe acarinhava os cabelos e as orelhinhas que ela tanto amava e assim dormiram um no braço do outro...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mais tarde quando Kagome acordou estava sozinha na cama se assustou e entristeceu-se ao imaginar que tudo não passava de um doce sonho. Mas logo sua tristeza foi quebrada pela risada de sua mãe, seguida da foz do hanyou irritado que vinham da sala, Levantou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente para ver o que estava acontecendo. E encontrou um desajeitado e irritado Inuyasha tentando segurar a pequena Kamy nos braços enquanto sua mãe e os outros riam da cara do mesmo...

(Inuyasha irritado) – acho melhor você me ensinar a segurar a minha filha direito antes que aconteça alguma coisa com ela e eu retalhe todos vocês! (dize sem perceber que Kagome o estava observando)

(Souta olha para Kagome) – olha mana! Ele não serve para ser pai, não! Nem sabe segurar a Kamynha!

(Kagome sorrir) – mais ele vai aprender, Souta!

(vovô) – espero que antes de quebrar minha bisneta!

Inuyasha olha o velho com um olhar assassino e a mãe de Kagome tenta remediar a situação...

(MK) – ora papai! O senhor mesmo me derrubou três vezes quando era pequena, que mamãe

contou!

(Inuyasha meio assustado) – se o velhote derrubou a senhora três vezes... hei, Kagome, pega ela aqui antes que eu faça alguma besteira!

(Souta) – me dá ela aqui!

(Inuyasha) – de jeito nenhum você é pequeno pode machucar ela!

(Souta emburrado) – mais eu já seguro ela!

(Inuyasha) – mas não vai pegar nela não! E se você derrubar ela?

(Souta) – mas eu a seguro melhor que você! (dize mostrando a língua para Inuyasha)

(MK só para Kagome) – ele vai ser um pai super, super protetor!

Kagome faz que sim com a cabeça.

(Kagome) – Inuyasha! Deixa eu te mostrar como você deve segurá-la!

Ela ajeita os braços dele e ele segura a menina como se o menor movimento pudesse quebrá-la...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Um pouco depois... Kagome esta em seu quarto ajeitando algumas coisas para levar a era feudal, já que iria voltar junto com Kamy e Inuyasha. E esse estava deitado na cama com Kamy e brincando com ela... Inuyasha estava adorando a idéia de ser pai, de ter uma família. Ele sempre quis ter uma família mas adiara o Maximo possível por medo de que seus inimigos pudessem machucá-los, mas agora que seu maio inimigo estava morto, não havia mais com o que se preocupar e era só curtir sua tão desejada família...

(Kagome) – eu nem acredito que amanha vou voltar a ver o pessoal! O Youta já deve estar grandinho! Hei o Shippou vai morar com a gente né? Ele é meio que meu filhinho adotivo!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Se você quer por mim tudo bem!

(Kagome) – você fica muito fofo, quando finge que não se importa!

(Inuyasha sorrir disfarçadamente) – hei... Kagome! A Kamynha dormiu!

(Kagome) – deixa eu pegar ela!

Kagome a pega e a põe no berço...

(Inuyasha) – a gente vai precisar de um desses lá! E também vou precisar dá ajudo do Mirok pra construir uma cabana, pra gente!

(Kagome) – a gente vai ter o nosso cantinho, é?

(Inuyasha) – Bah! É claro ou você prefere ficar na cabana da velhota?

(Kagome) – não! Eu quero um cantinho só pra gente!

(Inuyasha) – há! E agente tem que cuidar do nosso casamento também!

(Kagome) – você quer casar comigo?

(Inuyasha) – é claro... PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER CASAR COMIGO?

(Kagome) – Inuyasha... não grita, vai acordar a Kamy!

(Inuyasha --") – desculpa... e então você não quer cassar comigo?

(Kagome senta no colo dele) – é claro que eu quero, meu amor!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No dia seguinte Inuyasha e sua nova família chegam na era feudal e são logo recepcionados por todos...

(Shippou) – KAGOME!

POW (ele leva um cascudo do Inuyasha)

(Inuyasha) – desse jeito você acorda a Kamy!

(Sango) -- ela é linda, Kagome!

(Kagome) – nossa como o Youta cresceu!

(Inuyasha) -- Hei vamos logo para a cabana da velhota que minha filha não pode tomar muito sol!

(Kagome) – Inuyasha, ainda é cedo o sol não esta quente!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Eu não quero nem saber! Anda logo pra cabana!

Kagome resolveu não contrariar o pai coruja e foi para a cabana junto com os outros. Todos conversam até que chegam ao assunto Narak...

(Kaede) – Não sei mais ainda acho que ele foi destruído fácil de mais!

(Inuyasha) – mais que coisa velhota eu destruí ele e ponto final! Agora a gente pode viver em paz! ... (ele fareja o ar) ... um cheiro estranho no ar!

(Kagome) – eu tô sentindo a presença de um fragmentos da jóia!

Mal Kagome terminou de falar eles foram atacados por um youkai lagarto. Inuyasha se posicionou em frente a Kagome e a filha. Mais antes que pudesse desembainhar a tessaiga, o youkai foi atingido pelas costas com uma flecha purificadora que o destrói. Deixando nossos amigos confusos seria... Kikyou?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**oi pessoal eu sei que eu demorei com esse mais é porque chegou uma prima de viagem alem de um curso que comecei... ou seja to meio sem tempo! --**

**mais por favor não me matem pela demora! E nath seja bem vinda e tava mesmo sentindo sua falta por aqui! E kissus pra todo mundo .**


	13. Quem são vcs?

**13ºparte – Quem são vocês?**

**Oi gente todo mundo tava achando que tava pra acabar, mais eu resolvi mudar o rumo da historia! Espero que curtam! **

(Kagome) – eu tô sentindo a presença de um fragmentos da jóia!

Mal Kagome terminou de falar eles foram atacados por um youkai lagarto. Inuyasha se posicionou em frente a Kagome e a filha. Mais antes que pudesse desembainhar a tessaiga, o youkai foi atingido pelas costas com uma flecha purificadora que o destrói. Deixando nossos amigos confusos seria... Kikyou?

(Inuyasha) – Kagome você esta bem? E a Kamy?

(Kagome) – nos duas estamos bem! Mais quem vez aquilo foi...

(Inuyasha) – a Kikyou! eu não sei não consigo sentir o cheiro dela! (dize saindo para verificar de quem se tratava)

quando chegaram lá, observaram um garoto de uns 8 anos com o arco que haverá de ter lançado a tal flecha. Ele usava roupas modernas e logo apareceram mais quatro jovens na faixa de 15 anos para cima, duas moça e dois rapazes que também usavam roupas modernas...

(menino) – São eles não são?

(moça 1) – são eles sim!

(menino) – eu já nem me lembrava de como eles eram direito!

(rapaz 1) – com certeza são! eles eu nunca esqueceria tal grupo!

(Inuyasha gritando) – Hei! que são vocês? E o que tanto falam de nós?

(moça 1 para o menino) – você fez um bom trabalho Iuky!

(Kagome) – Inuyasha! Eles possuem uma grande parte dos fragmentos, mas os fragmentos deles não estão corrompidos!

(Inuyasha) – Hei.. . entreguem logo os fragmentos, se têm amor à vida!

(Kaede) – Inuyasha! O garoto e aquela moça ao lado dele são dois hanyous como você! E o rapaz ruivo é um youkai completo!

(Inuyasha) – acha que eu não tinha percebido, velhota, eles tem uma energia sinistra enorme! Mesmo os dois que são hanyous! Eu não entendo é como a jóia pode permanecer pura?

(Iuky) – mana! A gente vai se juntar a eles?

(moça 1) – não! Vamos ficar próximos mais não nos juntaremos a eles!

Eles viraram de costas e começaram a se retirar do lugar, só o garoto não parava de olhar fixamente para Kagome. Inuyasha percebeu que a moça que também era uma hanyou carregava duas espadas nas costas e que o garoto não parava de olhar para Kagome...

(Inuyasha) – voltem aqui seus idiotas!

Kagome põe Kamy nos braços de Kaede e pega seu arco e flechas, de repente o menino não agüenta ficar apenas olhando para Kagome, solta o arco e corre para cima dela. Para a raiva de sua irmã... Inuyasha vê a cena e se prepara para atacá-lo, mas quando ia fazê-lo, um impulso fez que Kagome o impedisse gritando o mais auto possível "senta", fazendo que Inuyasha fosse de cara no chão e permitindo que o menino passasse por ele. O menino se agarra a cintura dela e começa a chorar...

(Kagome sente seu coração aperta por ver aquela criança chorando e tenta consolá-lo) – o que foi querido!

(Inuyasha) – você é uma louca mesmo! Esse ele fosse te atacar?

(Kagome) – Inuyasha, se ele fosse me atacar não teria soltado o arco!

Kagome se abaixa e tira o boné do menino para olhar o rosto dele. Ela se surpreende ou ver a semelhança do menino com Inuyasha. Os mesmos olhos dourados, embora curtos também tinha os cabelos prateados e o mesmo par de orelhinhas que o hanyou...

(Mirok surpreso) – Inuyasha... VOCÊ ANDOU TENDO FILHO POR AI E NUNCA FALOU NADA PRA GENTE!

(Inuyasha cai sentando com o susto que o grito e a afirmação de Mirok lhe deram) – VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO, MIROK!

(Sango) – então explica como esse garoto se parece tanto com você?

(Inuyasha) – eu... eu... HEI! EU PASSEI 50 ANOS LACRADO E QUEM ME SOTOU FOI A KAGOME E ISSO NÃO FAZ TANTO TEMPO! ESSE GAROTO DEVE TER UNS 8 ANOS POR TANTO NÃO É MEU FILHO! E TAMBÉM EU SÓ TIVE UMA MULHER NA... HEI! ISSO NÃO É DA CONTA DE VOCÊS!

(Mirok) – perai! Você tá dizendo que antes da Kagome... VOCÊ ERA VIRGEM! HAHAHAHAHA

(Inuyasha) – SEU MONGE IDIOTA! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

Toda aquela confusão sobre se Inuyasha era ou não o pai do menino foi interrompida pelo grito da irmã do garoto...

(moça 1) – IUKY! SEU FEDELHO IDIOTA! VOLTA JÁ AQUI!

(rapaz 2) – nossa ele vai acabar pondo tudo a perder!

(Iuky) – DESCULPA, KAMY! EU JÁ TÔ VOLTANDO!

(moça 2) – nossa ele disse seu nome! A gente não tinha que ficar em segredo?

(Inuyasha) – de que você chamou ela, moleque?

(Shippou) – de Kamy! Ela tem o mesmo nome que a sua filha!

(rapaz 1) – eu acho que é melhor a gente se apresentar logo! E inventamos uma desculpa por estar aqui!

(Kamy) – você tem razão já que a anta ali não agüentou apenas vê-los de longe! Eu sabia que tinha que deixado o Iuky em casa!

Os quatro desceram em direção aos outros o que deixou Inuyasha alarmado...

(Iuky) – tudo bem, pai, eles não vão fazer nada não!

(Kagome) – pai...

(Inuyasha) QUER PARAR COM ESSE PAPO DE PAI! EU SÓ TENHO UMA FILHA E ELA É UM BEBEZINHO...

(Iuky) – por enquanto, só mais a gente vem do futuro, 16 anos a frente da época da mamãe!

(Kagome) – tá dizendo que eu sou sua mãe?

(kamy) – é sim, mãe! E eu sou a mesma kamy que a vovó Kaede tem nos braços agora!

(rapaz 1 olhando para o Shippou) – olha eu bem pequenino!

(Shippou) – tá dizendo que você é eu?... NOSSA LEGAL EU VOU FICAR BEM GRANDÃO!

(Shippou G) – é e a gente pensava que não ia crescer nunca! Né?

O rapaz 2 se aproxima e abraça Sango...

(Sango) – deixa-me adivinhar! Você é o meu Youta?

(Youta) – sou eu mesmo mãe! (ele olha pra Mirok) oi pai!

(Mirok todo orgulhoso) – cara, você ficou muito grande e bonito, deve arrasar com as meninas! Deve ter filas de garotas querendo ter um filho seu!

Youta e Sango apenas riem de Mirok...

(moça 2) – oi é e eu sou a Sammy, nesse momento eu devo estar na barriga da senhora mãe!(dize para Sango)

(Sango com a mão na barriga) – então vai ser uma menina!

Sammy faz que sim com a cabeça...

(Youta para Mirok) – e como ela também vai ficar linda! Imagine o problema que teremos com a fila de garotos atrás dela querendo ter filhos com ela!

O comentário deixa Mirok emburrado...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mais tarde durante a noite, estavam todos sentados ao redor da fogueira...

(Inuyasha) – e o que vocês vinherão fazer aqui?

(Shippou G) – a gente... a gente veio... ajudar na busca dos fragmentos!

(Inuyasha) – e por que?

(Shippou G) – por que a gente perdeu a nossa infância todinha atrás desse fragmentos, e resolvemos que seria melhor se voltássemos ao passado para resolver logo isso! Para ter uma infância sossegada!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Voltaram só pra isso?

(Kamy) – acha que ter uma infância inteira correndo atrás de fragmentos foi maravilhoso? Essa era sua missão e eu fui arrastada para ela!

Kamy e os amigos se levantam e saem, sem percebe que havia deixado deixa Inuyasha triste por suas palavras...

(Inuyasha) – Ela vai me odiar, Kagome!

(Kagome) – Inuyasha...

ele nem espera para ouvir o que Kagome tem a dizer e salta para cima de uma arvore...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

e um pouco longe dali...

(Youta) – Hei, Shippou! Dizer que foi pelos fragmentos, foi por uma boa idéia!

(Shippou G) – é eu sei!

(Kamy) – é melhor ele não sabe o nosso real motivo!

(Inuyasha que estava em cima de uma arvore e ouvira a conversa) –_"real motivo! Qual motivo será esse?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**oi pessoal! Pra com pensar o outro, esse foi rápido!**

**Então valeu! Xau ! **

** . kissus . **


	14. real motivo!

**14ºparte – O motivo real!**

(Youta) – Hei, Shippou! Dizer que foi pelos fragmentos, foi por uma boa idéia!

(Shippou G) – é eu sei!

(Kamy) – é melhor ele não sabe o nosso real motivo!

(Inuyasha que estava em cima de uma arvore e ouvira a conversa) –_ "real motivo! Qual motivo será esse?". _(Inuyasha salta da arvore em frente aos ouros) – que motivo é esse que vocês não querem contar?

(Kamy) – eu não sabia que o senhor tinha costume de ficar espionado os outros!

(Sammy) – pensei que só meu pai fazia isso?

(Inuyasha) – vão ou não me dizer o que vinherão fazer aqui?

(Kamy) – feh! Não lhe devemos satisfações!

(Inuyasha) – perai! Mas eu sou seu pai!

(Kamy) – é tem razão! Faz o seguinte espera a Kamy bebê, crescer e pergunta pra ela!

Kamy salta para cima de uma arvore, deixando Inuyasha resmungando sozinho...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha volta a se reunir com Kagome e seus amigos...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome! Me faz um favor? Me lembra de nunca ser mal educado e ficar falando "feh" na frente da Kamy!

(Kagome) – porque, Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha) – Por que ela vai acabar aprendendo a ser mal educada, também!

Kagome sorrir da cara de decepcionado de Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha) – eles estão escondendo alguma coisa de nós!

(Mirok) – como assim, Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha) – eu não sei o que é! Mas vou descobrir!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No dia seguinte Inuyasha permanecia intrigado com o que os meninos faziam questão de esconder...

Todos estão reunidos tomando café...

(Kagome) – e então como vai ser nossa vida no futuro!

(Kamy) – vai ficar tudo bem, mãe, e juro que vai!

(Kagome) – como assim você jura que vai?

(Kamy) – nada mãe! É só força de expressão!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Me parece que você esta nos escondendo alguma coisa!

(Iuky tentando mudar de assunto) – Pai! Sabia que o Youta é o namorado da Kamy!

(Kamy e Inuyasha em uníssono, em quanto Youta se engasga) – O QUE?

(Kamy) – QUE HISTORIA É ESSA SEU FEDELHO IDIOTA! O YOUTA É SÓ MEU AMIGO!

(Inuyasha) – ACHO BOM MESMO! EU NEM QUERO SABER DA MINHA FILHA NAMORANDO O FILHO DO PERVERTIDO DO MIROK!

(Kagome e Sango) – pois nós achamos que eles fazem um casal lindo!

(Iuky) – mais que o Youta gosta de você ele gosta!

(Youta corando) – IUKY! POR FAVOR VAMOS MUDAR DE ASUNTO!

(Iuky) – IIII! Desculpa, Youta, você ainda não se declarou pra ela, né?

(os dois Shippous juntos) – eles nunca se decidem!

(Kamy corada e se levantando) – eu acho melhor a gente ir se arrumar pra sair na nossa busca!

(Youta) – eu concordo! Vamos logo Kamy!

(Iuky para os Shippous) – depois eles dizem que não são namorados!

(Kamy que escutou o comentário do irmão) – Iuky! Posso te dar um conselho?

(Iuky desconfiado) – O que é, mana?

(Kamy) – CORRE! POR QUE QUANDO EU TE PEGAR NÃO VAI SOBRAR NADINHA!

(Iuky fugindo de Kamy) -- HHAAAAAAAAA! MMMMMAAAAAAMMMMMMÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEEEEEE!

(Mirok) – hei! Inuyasha! Ela vai ser iguazinha a você!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mais tarde eles saem em busca dos fragmentos, Kagome e a pequena Kamy vão com um grupo mesmo contra o gosto de Inuyasha ...

(Inuyasha) – tá vendo por que eu fiz o que eu fiz! Você é muito teimosa Kagome!

(Kamy) – Olha quem fala! Até parece que você escuta alguém!

(Inuyasha) – Hei! você é minha filha e me deve respeito! O que te faz pensar que pode me tratar assim? Se você não fosse a minha Kamynha, já teria arrancado sua cabeça fora!

(Kamy) – se te trato da forma que eu trato é porque tenho os meus motivos!

(Inuyasha) – tá agora já chega! Vamos acabar de uma vez por todas com esses mistérios! O que eu te fiz? E o que realmente vocês vieram fazer aqui?

(Kamy) – porque iríamos dizer! Você nunca dá ouvidos a ninguém mesmo! Você é sempre o senhor da verdade!

(Inuyasha) – olha aqui...

(Kamy) – por favor quantas vezes você escutou alguém na vida? Você nunca ouve ninguém! Se ouvisse, se ao menos desse a alguém o beneficio da duvida! Mais não! (com lagrimas nos olhos) você sempre certo! Sempre! Por isso aconteceu o que aconteceu!

(Inuyasha) -- o que aconteceu?

(Kamy) – todos tentaram abrir seus olhos! QUANTAS VEZES VOCÊ PRESTOU ATENÇÃO QUANDO DIZERAM QUE FOI FÁCIL DE MAIS MATAR O NARAK!

(Inuyasha) – o Narak?

(Kamy chorando) – ELE NÃO MORREU! ELA TÁ ESCONDIDO EM ALGUM LUGAR! E EU VIM PARA ENCONTRÁ-LO PARA ENPEDIR QUE...

(Inuyasha) – ELE ESTÁ MORTO! EU O MATEI! E ELE NÃO VAI VOLTAR!

(Kamy) – VAI! ELE VAI VOLTAR! QUANDO EU TIVER 10 ANOS! ELE VAI VOLTAR E VAI MATAR VOCÊ, A MAMÃE E MEUS OUTROS IRMÃOS! EU E IUKY SOBREVIVEMOS GRAÇAS AO TIO SESSHOUMARU!

(Inuyasha) – O QUE?

(Kamy) – EU NÃO SEI O QUE DEU NELE. MAIS ELE USOU A TESSEIGA**gente eu não sei como se escreve isso **IMPEDIU QUE EU E IUKY MORRESEMOS TAMBÉM!

(Iuky) – e depois cuidou da gente!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Estão mentindo! O Sesshoumaru nunca salvaria meus filhos! Muito menos cuidaria deles!

(Kamy tira as duas espadas que carregava nas costas **que eu não sei como o Inuyasha não viu antes ¬¬"**) – quer uma prova! Aqui esta! A sua tessaiga e a tesseiga do Sesshoumaru! Que ele me deu! Ele me ensinou a usar! Eu vim encontra e destruir o Narak! O senhor acredite ou não!

(Mirok) – mas o kasanaa desapareceu?

(Youta) – pai! (dize mostrando a mão direita coberta por uma luva e um rosário que nem os que o Mirok usava) ele retirou a maldição tempo o suficiente para que acreditássemos na morte dele! Quando ele resolveu voltar a maldição também voltou e como todos os outros homens de nossa família você também foi sugado por ele!

(Inuyasha) – Kagome, quero que volte para sua casa!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0

o

**gente por hoje é depois eu posto outro!**

**HUH! MINHA INSPIRAÇÃO VOLTOU!**

**KISSUS !**

**ASSIM PAULINHA! VOCÊ ME PEDIU O MEU MSN!**

**POIS TÁ AI QUEM QUISER ME **


	15. o portal

**15° parte – reencontrando o Narak!**

**Oi gente! Eu sei! Eu sei que eu demorei muito pra postar esse cap!**

**Mais tentem entender! Recomeço de aulas, vestibular no fim do ano, falta de criatividade e tempo pra continuar!**

**Mais olha ele ai!**

(Inuyasha) – Kagome, quero que volte para sua casa!

(Kagome) – Inuyasha... você não vai me separar de você de novo! Eu não vou permitir!

(Inuyasha) – Kagome! Você tem que pensa na Kamy! Na segurança dela!

(Kamy) – não é necessário que se separem! Porque nenhum de você vem com a gente!

(Inuyasha) – como assim! Eu não vou deixar vocês irem procurar esse desgraçado do Narak, sozinhos!

(Kamy irritada) – NÃO PRECISO DE SUA AJUDA!

(Inuyasha já zangado) – OLHA AQUI SUA FEDELHA! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME DIZER O QUE DEVO OU NÃO FAZER! SE VOCÊ NÃO FOSSE MINHA FILHINHA... EU NÃO ESTARIA NEM AI SE VOCÊ PODERIA OU NÃO SE VIRAR SOZINHA! AMO MUITO O MEU BEBEZINHO, MAS NÃO GOSTO DO QUE VOCÊ VAI SE TORNAR!

(Kamy) – NÃO GOSTA PORQUE ? PORQUE VOU SER IGUAL A VOCÊ?

(Inuyasha fulo) – EXATAMENTE! PREFIRIRIA QUE VOCÊ SE PARECESSE COM SUA MÃE!

(Youta tentando acalmar os ânimos) – Pois bem! Se vocês vem com a gente... vamos logo.

(Sammy) – Vamos voltar ao lugar da ultima batalha.

(Mirok) – O castelo a onde nós o enfrentamos?... Acham que ele ainda pode estar lá? Mas o Inuyasha não sentiria o cheiro dele?

(Shippou G) -- Tudo nos leva a crer, Mirok, que ele está em um tipo de dimensão paralela a essa nossa! Então vamos procurar por algum tipo de portal.

(Shippou) – Poxa! Eu vou ser tão inteligente quando crescer! Vou ser mais do que o Mirok...

(Iuky) – E do que o papai! A mamãe vai fazer você estudar muito...

(Shippou) – _¬¬_ Ser mais inteligente que o Inuyasha não é grandes coisas...

(Inuyasha dando um coque em Shippou) – Cala a boca piralho!

(Shippou G) – Ohhhh... Inuyasha, eu sou só uma criança... pelo menos ainda.

(Shippou) – É isso ai! Você só me bate porque eu sou pequenininho! Queria ver era você bater em mim grande! – (disse empurrando Shippou G pra cima do Inu)

(Inuyasha fechando os punhos) – É pra já!

(Shippou G) – HEI... Inu... não liga pro piralho não! – (discretamente para Shippou) – e você para de dar idéia porque eu posso ser mais inteligente, mas não sou mais forte que o Inuyasha!

(Shippou contrariado) – Ahhhhhhh... Que droga! Eu vou ser um fracassado! ¬¬"

(Shippou G) – Hei.. seu...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0

Depois de muita confusão entre os Shippous e o Inuyasha, que resultou em alguns galos, e depois de terem ido deixar os pequenos Youta e Kamy na era atual, na casa de Kagome, todos foram ao lugar da ultima batalha...

(Inuyasha) – Feh! Não tem nada aqui! Se houvesse alguma coisa sentiríamos a energia sinistra do local...

(Kagome confusa) – Inuyasha, você não esta sentindo?...

(Iuky) – Tem uma grande energia sinistra aqui, papai... Kamy, com certeza tem algo aqui!

(Kamy) – Youta, vamos verificar lá dentro do castelo! E vocês ficam aqui!

Youta e Kamy entram no castelo...

(Inuyasha para Iuky) – Hei... Iuky, como você consegue sentir a energia do local?

(Kagome) – é mesmo?

(Iuky) – ora... eu herdei esse dom da mamãe!

(Inuyasha) – Bah! Quem devia fazer isso era a Kamy! E você devia ter herdado a tessaiga.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dentro do castelo, Kamy e Youta já haviam percorrido quase todo castelo e agora desciam para o porão e neste encontram o que procuravam: um portal.

(Youta) – encontramos! Como suspeitamos um portal!

(Kamy) – com certeza ele deve estar do outro lado. Vá lá fora e chame os outros!

(Youta) – Me promete que você não vai entrar lá sozinha!

(Kamy) – Feh! Vá logo chamar os outros!

(Youta) – Promete!

(Kamy) – tá, tá eu prometo!

Youta caminha até a porta mais ao chegar nessa ele para e fica observando Kamy.

(Kamy irritada) – o que você tá esperando?

Ele caminha rapidamente de volta à Kamy e une os seus lábios aos dela, em um delicado selinho. Kamy sente seu rosto corar.

(Youta também ruborizado) – por favor não entre lá sozinha!

Kamy assente com a cabeça.

(Youta) – agora eu vou chamar os outros!

Youta tenta se afastar, mas Kamy o segura pelo braço, ele olha para ela e ela o beija, só que dessa vez entre abre os lábios permitindo que o beijo seja mais profundo. Youta a envolveu pela cintura e Kamy passou os braços pelo pescoço dele trazendo-o mais para si. Aquele momento era mágico. Toda a vida estiveram lado a lado, toda vida estiveram apaixonado e agora finalmente um beijo selava aquele turbilhão de sentimentos.

(Kamy rubra) – é... é melhor você ir logo!

(Youta) – lembre-se do que me prometeu!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**eu sei que essa parte foi minúscula! **

**vou tentar ser mais rápida tá?**

**Desculpem pela demora!**

**Kissus . **


	16. Chapter 16

**16° -** **reencontrando o Narak!- parte 2**

**oi pessoal olha eu aqui postando de novo!**

Todos estão sentados esperando por noticias de Youta e Kamy, quando Youta se aproxima...

(Shippou G) – E então?

(Youta) – Nós achamos! Você tinha... – (Youta para ao perceber que Inuyasha o está farejando) – O que foi Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha resmungou rangendo os dentes) – Eu é que pergunto o que foi! – (furioso) – POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ COM O CHEIRO DA KAMY?

Youta cai no chão com o susto que levou com o grito do inu...

(grupo) – O QUE?

(Youta) – Não tô entendendo?

(Iuky e Shippou também farejam Youta e falam em coro) – é verdade, Youta! Você tava agarrando a Kamy!

(Mirok) – Que legal, Inuyasha, vamos ser avôs!

(Inuyasha furioso) – EU VOU MATAR ESSE HENTAI!

(Youta já se preparando para fugir) – FOI SÓ UM BEIJO...

(Inuyasha) – EU VOU ESGANAR, TRUICIDAR E NÃO VAI SOBRAR UM FIO DE CABELO PRA CONTAR A HISTÓRIA!

(Kagome) – INUYASHA, SENTA!

POWW

(Inuyasha) – Kagome, porque você fez isso? Òó

(Kagome) – Youta já dize que foi só um beijo!

(Inuyasha) – E VOCÊ ACHA ISSO POUCO?Òó

(Kagome) – ACHO Que TEMOS COISAS MAIS IMPORTANTES A RESOLVER!

(Inuyasha contrariado) – FEH!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

todos vão ao porão do castelo e atravessaram o portal...

então ouviram a voz do Narak...

(Na) – huhuhuhuhuhuh! Você é mais esperto do que eu pensei, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha rosnando) – Narak, seu maldito apareça!

(Kamy) – você não pode mais se esconder!

A imagem de um babuíno branco surge em meio a neblina.

(Narak) – vejo que trouxe sua filha!

(Inuyasha) – _"como ele sabe sobre a Kamy!"_

(Narak) – também estava me procurando menina!

(Kamy) – ótimo, que bom que já sabe quem vai acabar com você idiota!

Kamy saca a tessaiga e parte para cima de Narak. Surpreendendo a ele e a Inuyasha, com seu domínio sobre a mesma.

(Narak) – huhuhuh. Sabia que você seria melhor que seu pai! Mas confesso que estou surpreso!

(Kamy) – você não viu nada!

Kamy parte novamente contra Narak. A pedido de Inuyasha. Iuky, Kagome e Shippou se afastam da batalha. Narak atinge Kamy e Inuyasha corre pra socorrê-la...

(Kamy irritada para Inuyasha) – não se aproxime! O que pensa que está fazendo? Tem que cuidar da mamãe!

(Inuyasha) – FEH! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DIZER O QUE FAZER!

Narak volta a atacá-los, mas duas flechas purificadoras, uma de Kagome e outra de Iuky...

(iuky) – tome cuidado mãe! Eu vou ajudá-los! (ele dá um beijo no rosto da Kagome)

a batalha continua e embora afastada um dos golpes de Narak, atinge Kagome que fica muito debilitada sem que os outros percebessem. Sango, Mirok e Sammy tentam destruir os insetos venenosos do Narak, para que Youta possa usar o buraco do vento. Inuyasha e k acertam ao mesmo tempo a ferida do vento na aranha das costas de Narak e apesar de ainda haver insetos, Youta se arrisca e usa o buraco do vento, sugando e destruindo Narak de uma vez por todas...

(Inuyasha) – acabou!

(Shippou G para com uma sensação estranha) – Kagome...

(Inuyasha) – o que foi moleque?

(Iuky assombrado) – KAMY! O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO?

Kamy e os outros observam assustados que Iuky está desaparecendo...

(Shippou G lembrando-se) – A KAGOME!... – (com lagrimas nos olhos) – ELA ESTÁ MORRENDO!

(Inuyasha) – O QUE?

(Shippou se aproxima correndo apavorado) – INUYASHA! A KAGOME...

Kamy sente um dor na cabeça e depois olha para Youta..

(Kamy) – Youta... eu... eu ... não me lembro da minha mãe! – ( fala abismada) – não tenho nenhuma recordação dela!

(Youta sem entender) – O que?

(Kamy) – estou perdendo minhas memórias!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**oi pessoal, desculpem pela demora tá! A fic tá chegando aos finalmente! Devo postar mais 1 ou 2 caps!**

**¬¬ sei que sou a maior lerdeza, mais por favor, por favor não me deixem de mandar reviews pls ÓÒ!**

**B-jos e até logo!**

**.: :. .: Bcczinha:. .: :.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17º -** **Um dia vou lhe contar!**

**oi pessoal olha eu aqui postando de novo! Essa é a ultima parte da fic!**

**Então eu espero que vocês gostem!**

(Shippou G lembrando-se) – A KAGOME!... – (com lagrimas nos olhos) – ELA ESTÁ MORRENDO!

(Inuyasha) – O QUE?

(Shippou se aproxima correndo apavorado) – INUYASHA! A KAGOME...

Kamy sente um dor na cabeça e depois olha para Youta..

(Kamy) – Youta... eu... eu ... não me lembro da minha mãe! – ( fala abismada) – não tenho nenhuma recordação dela!

(Youta sem entender) – O que?

(Kamy) – estou perdendo minhas memórias!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos vão para aonde Kagome se encontra quase morta...

(Inuyasha a põe no colo) – Kagome por favor acorde!

(Sango) – O que faremos?

(Iuky quase desaparecendo por completo) – Kamy, não deixe a mamãe morrer!

Kamy olha para Iuky como se não o conhecesse e Iuky se desespera...

(Iuky) – TEM QUE SE LEMBRAR DE MIM, KAMY, PRECISA USAR A TESSEIGA PARA SALVAR A MAMÃE!

(Kamy) – usar o que?

(Shippou G pega a espada e entrega a ela) – a tesseiga, Kamy, lembre-se! Sesshoumaru, seu tio ensinou você a usá-la! Sempre a uso com perfeição!

(Inuyasha) – Kamy, por favor!

(Kamy entra em desespero e começa a chora) – EU NÃO SEI DO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO! EU NÃO SEI... QUEM VOCÊS SÃO...

(Youta a abraça) – tudo bem, Kamy! – (para o grupo) – pressioná-la só ira deixá-la mais confusa!

(Kamy olha para Youta e tem um vestígio de memória) – eu... eu conheço você!

(Youta a olha) – sim, Kamy! Nós nos conhecemos!

E aos poucos eles se aproximam e se beijam, mas são interrompidos pelo choro de Shippou...

(Shippou) – KAGOME!

(Inuyasha) – KAGOME, ACORDE! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR AGORA!

Kagome tinha acabado de falecer e sem que percebessem Iuky desaparecerá. Youta se afasta de Kamy e se aproxima do grupo em torno de Kagome.

Kamy está muito confusa com tudo e acaba por avistar e tesseiga no chão...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Kamy) – pai!

Inuyasha se vira e ver Kamy com a tesseiga na mão...

(Kamy) – se afastem para que eu possa usar tesseiga.

Todos se afastam de Kagome e Kamy utiliza a tesseiga trazendo-a de volta vida. Kagome acorda e Iuky volta a aparecer...

(Kagome) – Inu, o que aconteceu?

(Inuyasha) – a Kamy a salvou!

(Youta percebe que Kamy está sorrindo) – o que foi Kamy?

(Kamy) – sabe, Youta, minha mãe estava linda no meu baile de formatura e sabe o que isso significa essa minha lembrança?

(Youta) – que a gente conseguiu!

Kamy pula no pescoço de Youta e o beijo. E quando se separam se dão conta de que todos os outros os estão observando e coram...

(Kagome e Sango em coro) – AH! Que fofo!

(Inuyasha) – EU VOU MATAR ESSE FILHOTE DE MONGE HENTAI! VEM AQUI!

(Youta fugindo) – CALMA INUYASHA... FOI SÓ UM BEIJINHO...

(Inuyasha tentando pegá-lo) – VOU TE ENSINAR A NÃO MEXER COM MINHA FILHA!

(Kamy) – PARA, PAI!

(Youta começa a rir) – HEI! KAMY, EU ME LEBREI QUE FUJO DO SEU PAI HÁ ANOS!

(Inuyasha) – ORA SEU...

Inuyasha alcança Youta e quando vai lhe dar um soco neste, sua mão atravessa sem atingi-lo, só se percebe que Youta está desaparecendo...

(Sango) – aconteceu alguma coisa com meu filho!

(Kagome) – mais ele está em segurança, lá em casa!

(Sammy) – Tá tudo bem, mãe!

eles percebem que não só Youta como também Kamy, Sammy, Iuky e Shippou G estão desaparecendo...

(Sammy) – o que mudou foi que nunca precisamos vir até aqui! Crescemos com vocês!

(Kamy se aproxima de Inuyasha e fala em tom agressivo) – PAI! Eu espero que você saiba que o fato de estar presente em minha criação não vai mudar minha personalidade...

(Inuyasha) – BAH!

(Kamy) – E que também não vai mudar o que penso de você e que nós dois ainda vamos brigar muito! Mas fazer o que se nós só sabemos demonstra que gostamos de alguém se for brigando...

(Inuyasha surpreso) – o que?

(Kamy) – eu amo você, pai!

Os olhos de ambos ficam marejados

(Inuyasha) – Kamy...

(Kamy) – não espere que eu repita isso, porque isso não vai acontecer! Não repito isso nem em sonho!

(Inuyasha com um sorriso no rosto) – Bah! Fedelha!

Kamy se aproxima para dar um beijo no rosto do pai e quando faz desaparece por completo junto com os demais.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

Horas depois, na cabana de Kaede, o pequeno Youta está brincando, fazendo caretas e mexendo nos pezinhos da Kamy, que rir com a brincadeira...

(Inuyasha de cara fechada) – Sango, tira esse piralho de perto da Kamy!

(Kagome) – INUYASHA! Não seja bobo! São só crianças!

(Inuyasha) – bah! É assim que começa! Depois vai tá querendo agarrar meu bebê!

(Shippou) – o Inuyasha é muito bobo... ai! **eu nem vou dizer o que é que aconteceu u.u**

(Inuyasha põe Kamy nos braços e ela puxa a orelha dele) – ai! Pequenina! – (ele sorrir) – Um dia eu vou lhe contar a historia de como você nos salvou!

(Kagome em tom zombeteiro) – e eu, de como você fez seu pai parar de falar "Feh"!

(Inuyasha sorrindo para a Kagome) – Bah!

**.:.Fim.:.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

** hehehe! Eu sei que o final foi meio tosco, mais acho que ainda vale umas Reviews, né! Eu tô com planos para uma nova fic e logo, logo vou tá postando! E espero que vocês acompanhem a nova também! **

**Kissus e xau!**

**Bruninha – yasha " **


End file.
